End A Life To Extend It
by 1102PM
Summary: A man incapable of speech has the unique ability to heal his own wounds and extend his life whenever he kills anything considered alive. After participating in underground fights and fighting Stain he begins to have thoughts on becoming a hero. He, however, has a secret quirk unrevealed to those he has encountered. (First chapter has reached over 1,000 total views. Thank you.)
1. Avenging A Car (Not Really)

_"Dbangz is dusty, If you need a nigga, call 1-800 Fuck Me."_

Mute let out an inaudible sigh.

 _"Bitches on speed dial, all I got is swag. I call 1-800 Fuck Me and I fucked your fucking dad."_

He turned his head to look at the young man playing this music as he drove Mute through the busy streets of Japan, though it didn't look like anything he'd ever remember or seen. The city itself was abnormally clean, strange looking people roamed all over the place, some performing acts of heroism right in front of him and others, seconds later reporters with cameras would show up literally seconds later (somehow) and began interviewing the "Hero" who had stopped the "Villain". It had only been a couple of days since he first arrived and already he knew he was going to hate this place. Lively locations just didn't suit him well.

 _"Dbangz is dusty. If you need a-"_

Mute reached for the music player close to the stereo and hit the pause button, he was entirely fed up with the music this person was playing. He'd never hire another goddamn Uber again. Or Lyft for that matter. He'd walk just so he could be spared from this song. Not to mention he couldn't hold a conversation for more than two seconds on the account of him not being able to talk. He remembered when a local had pointed out his inability to speak and called it his "Quirk". When he put the large pieces together, Mute obviously deduced that the word the man had used meant his power. Though from the looks of things...

A young man? Teen, actually, with blond hair raised a large uncooked portion of meat into the air. He held the bone with his left hand and then with his right hand he lit the food up. After the smoke had dissipated the greasy, strong scented, meat emerged fully cooked. He took a large chomp, nearly biting down on the bone as well. Moments later he seemed to be yelling at what appeared to be a more timid kid with grassy colored hair. He turned his head to look back at the road his driver was focusing on.

 **"Not a fan, huh? Okay then, how about this?"**

The uber driver scrolled through his phone in search of a song he would deem suitable for someone like Mute. **"I have a plethora of genres all of my customers can listen to. Now, this..."**

A heavy somber guitar riff started the intro to the song which was accompanied by drums. After the beat repeated for a couple of seconds, a slow gloomy voice came over the embarrassingly loud stereo that caused people in the streets to turn their heads in annoyance or curiosity.

 _"I never thought I'd feel this."_ Mute wanted to close his eyes and press his index finger and thumb to the skin near the Caruncle.

 _"Guilty and broken down inside."_ Was this really happening? Was this the vibe he gave off whenever people interacted with him? He wanted to get out of this car right now. This car without a top would make it very easy to do so. Faces kept looking on at him and the man playing this song. Oh god... people ARE looking! He needed to get out, he didn't care anymore! He just needed to escape that car. He was jumping off right n-

Mute's plan to remove himself from the car **succ** eeded, but not in the way he had planned. Something had happened, but he didn't know what on the account of being flung from the car. Since he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, he paid the price by being sent skidding along the ground. The driver, though knocked out, survived the crash. Mute, facefirst on the ground, rose up from the ground and placed his hand above his head. He felt a bit lighter. Once his hand had made contact with his helm he realized that the left side of the top was entirely removed. From behind Mute, black skid marks along the road showed proof of this occurring. What had caused this to happen?

Oh, that. A fight between what appeared to be a hero and a villain. Guess he better check on his uber driver. Limping his way over to the man with his head against the steering wheel, Mute undid the seatbelt and then tried to carry him out of there by lifting with his legs and not his back. But that's when he realized that he would need two good legs in order to pull this off. He needed a living creature to kill. Mute looked down at the ground and watched an innocent tiny little ant crawling its way around the summery streets on this hot day.

 **STOMP**

Mute's broken leg instantly began to twist and expand as it returned back to normal. The missing portion of his helmet also magically removed the skid marks and pieces that lay on the road and constructed itself back to normal. Mute kept he needed money to buy and bring along bugs and the like to crush whenever he would end up hurt so he could keep on going. NOW he could help out this dude. Carrying him out of that wreckage bridal style, Mute lay the man down against a wall as people clamored nearby looking to take photos of the man in his motorcycle outfit.

 **"Hey lift your visor! Lemme get a shot of your face!"** A brunette woman requested though it felt more like an order. Though the silent man didn't care about her requests and instead focused his attention on the battle ahead of him. Mute looked at his driver and then at the expensive trashed car only a couple feet away. They had hit a large pile of debris that had fallen in the middle of the road thanks to the two people fighting. Mute couldn't discern who they were since they were so far away. The visor didn't help his vision either.

Guess the driver was out of commission. Time to call a new one. Mute kept looking on as the two people with quirks continued their battle along the streets. Then his gaze wandered to his unconscious driver then to his car. Hmm... it looks like vengeance was a course of action that he needed to take. He needed to avenge this man's car. To the fight, he goes.

...

 **"Dastardly villain! Your rampage throughout the city ends today!"** A man in the getup yelled and struck a heroic pose as placed his fists on his waist. His head held high, he took a step forward closer to the other man causing mayhem. **"You will never defeat me, Souperman!"** The man he referred to wore a helmet constructed to resemble a bowl of noodle soup. The rest of his outfit showed off his rippling muscles, strapped to his blue and yellow spandex remained two chopsticks. The things he used to eat his delicious Japanese soup. It was what inspired him to be a hero! To share his love of noodle soup. **"You evildoers are all the same!"** The other man simply growled and said rhetorically: **"That so?"**

PEW

A small syringe-like object embedded itself upon the neck of Souperman's enemy. He stumbled and placed his hand on the area that had been affected. He removed the needle and looked at the thing that had poured its contents into his body. Seconds later, the bad guy finally fell forward and became unconscious. Mute walked up towards the body of the villain and looked down at the person. The person he had knocked out wore a simple mask that obscured his true identity. The rest of his outfit was something everyday civilians would wear. **"Thank you for your assistance, stranger. Your help is appreciated, but unnecessary."** Mute ignored the babbling hero and began fishing around the pockets of the man who lay in front of him. **"Ah, yes! The stolen goods."** Mute pulled out a wallet with A LOT of single five thousand yen bills. **"Please hand those over to me so I can turn them in to their rightful owne-"**

PEW

Souperman's body fell backward. Mute walked up to him as well and began searching the pockets of the hero as well. Mute would've scoffed if he could. The only thing he found on this person's body was a paperclip and a lot of lint. Oh well, time to give this to his uber driver. Unbeknownst to Mute cameras were rolling live, every single one of them recorded as he finessed both men. Mute eventually came back to the site of the accident and forked over the money he had acquired not too long ago from the two quirky beings. Without the driver's consent, Mute stuffed the bills into his pockets and then stood there wondering what his next course of action should be. His thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted as he heard sirens go off in the distance. Both ambulances and cops.

Shit. Better get out of here.

From a not too far rooftop, a man with a distinct flowing black scarf watched Mute disappear from the scene.


	2. The Foundation

Whoo! A friendly day in the neighborhood. Birds are chirping. Sun is shining beautifully on the streets. People walking their dogs, watering their flowers. Thugs getting the shit kicked out of them.

Mute grabbed the remaining street-level criminal by his left leg and held him upside down. Mute began shaking the thug like a bully harassing another student, looking for the lunch money. A couple of coins and bills fell out from the thug. Mute then swung the criminal behind him and then swung him back around to the ground and knocked him out.

That guy was tough. Compared to the thug, Mute was, fortunately, a lot smarter. He turned around placed the money he had picked up after shaking the criminal and then let it all fall into a teal purse. In front of him stood a rather flamboyant man who had his hands pressed against the sides of his cheeks in awe of what he had just witnessed. Mute handed this person his belongings and then, without a word (since he can't speak), began to walk away from the scene. Was this what happened on the daily? From what Mute had gathered, "Heroes" were people who stopped "Villians". Though most villains were your typical chain gangs who had "quirks" that had allowed them to continue their crime sprees or to bust out of a prison. Usually both.

 **"Thank you so much!"** The man holding the teal purse waved at Mute who didn't bother turning around to wave back. His mind was on other things. Much more important things. He was here on a job. A very important job sent by America. And that job is...

To try out the _Eat And Play Combo! (Kidding)_ Mute looked up at the famous stand known throughout the entire world. The _Eat And Play Combo!_ is what they call the insanely delicious meat used on burgers, hot dogs, any food type that somehow has meat involved. Nobody knows how, but the owner of this stand at some point in his life had found an exquisite meat that overrides your senses into believing this food was truly the greatest thing that ever graced your tastebuds. Literally, everyone in the world would forever mark this as their number one favorite meat no matter what. Even if you were vegan! Or Vegetarian! Or whatever else prevented you from eating meat.

Mute placed two one-thousand yen bills on the counter (the meat was expensive) and pointed to the number five. The burger. His favorite type of food. Coming from America made it likely it would be your favorite. **"You like burgers, eh? You wouldn't happen to be from America would you?"** The chef didn't expect an answer but asked the questions anyway. Mute tapped his fingers on the stand's counter, patiently waiting for his food to be served. To his left was a man grizzly man with a lightning bolt shaped scar on the left side of his cheek, a frown on his face. Mute briefly looked at him and then focused his attention back to this chef. After a few more minutes of waiting, the man inside the stand pulled came turned around and on both of his hands he lay the plastic plate of food to both silent men. After a few seconds of staring, the two suddenly grabbed the plates and let the food fall into their mouths despite the utensils given to them. The chef expected this to happen. He should since he's seen it so many times.

After Mute had finished chewing and swallowing the food he looked at the television broadcast setup inside of the stand. It drew the chef's attention as well as the man with the scar on his left cheek. Mute watched in awe as some teenagers went through an obstacle course, though what really stood out to him was the dark green haired boy who, in an ingenious move, used a large rectangular piece of metal to as cover underneath him to leap on the mines ahead of him and use them to leap leagues ahead of two other boys. It was pretty entertaining in all honesty.

 **"That plain-looking kid looks promisin'."** The man in the stand commentated as he witnessed the same event unfold in front of him. In a way, it reminded Mute of the Olympics. Only a lot more brutal and meant for people with "Quirks". It was quite interesting in all honesty. America didn't have these kinds of things. Japan seemed to be the ones who always came up with the good shit. Just look at anime and manga. Anyway, Mute thought it was time to move and get on with his day.

Okay, jokes aside, Mute wasn't actually sent by America, though that is where he came from. He was here for the underground fights that took place. He wanted to participate. Not for the money, not for the glory, or an adrenaline rush that came with it. He was looking for an opponent to satisfy him. Heroes wouldn't do since a lot of them relied on quirks to do most of their fighting. Mute could easily outsmart them and even use their own quirks against them. He was looking for a real fighter.

And his search was going to start now. In a place called the Foundation. A basement fight club where unproven fighters make a name for themselves.

...

 **"Next up we got some fresh meat for all you animals out there!"** A man over the loudspeaker said as a badly beaten and bruised up fighter was hauled away on a stretcher by questionable paramedics. Mute stood right in the middle of a crowd of cheering people all yelling at once making it very difficult for him to discern what they were saying. **"I'm going to run right through you, skinny."** Mute looked at his arms and legs as a response to this man's threat. He wasn't THAT scrawny was he? The crowd cheered even louder as Mute took a step forward. Speakers were placed in each corner of the room with a rap/hip hop beat playing in the background. It was also blaring pretty loud. Mute looked his opponent up and down. A man sporting a mossy green open overcoat with a target sprayed on the back adjusted his gray gloves and tan face mask as he prepared himself to run circles around Mute. **"Alright, everyone! Give them some room! Shit's about to go down!"** The Announcer put the mic closer to his mouth and yelled: **"Kill each other!"**

Almost instantly after that Mute's enemy immediately charged at him without a real strategy apparent. It seems this guy used pure brute force. Mute stood his ground and waited until the man threw his left hook. Mute raised his right arm up and absorbed the force of the attack. The man quickly and blindly threw a right hook trying to land a blow. Mute grabbed the arm of this man and pinned it underneath his arm. Mute twisted himself and applied force upward towards the elbow. The joint instantly snapped under the force causing the man to yell in pain. Mute then quickly switched over to the other good arm. He did a spin and then pinned the arm behind the man's back. He pushed and shoved the man towards one of the speakers and roughly threw him against it. Mute then gripped the man's neck and head and started slamming his face into the speakers over and over again. The first slam broke his nose, the second bent it, the third a piece of wood penetrated the man's eye, the fourth, fifth, six and so on all drew hefty amounts of blood. Mute stopped after the 9th one and watched the dead body of this slowly crumble and waver to gravity as it lost control and leaned face first into the no longer functional speaker. He felt rejuvenated.

The crowd cheered after they had all realized Mute had just won the fight. He had almost forgotten all matches held under this unofficial organization had a no holds barred rule during matches. Harming onlookers of the fight would be rewarded with heavy punishments that Mute couldn't care to list. **"Woo! Someone just got their ass kicked! That fight lasted - what - like, ten seconds?"** The man over the speaker sounded flabbergasted at how quickly the veteran fighter in the club was dispatched of. **"Looks like regular folks ain't gonna do it for this guy. Who wants to see this guy go up against one of our "Quirk" fighters?!"** Every person in the room unanimously roared and whistled at the announcer's suggestion. **"You heard 'em uh..."** Papers could be heard being shuffled in the background. **"Mute."**

 **"The fight will take place tomorrow at midnight sharp. Don't pussy out now!"**


	3. A Stain On My Clothes

**"Look who came back! Didn't think I'd see a quirkless dude take on someone who does! Who else wants to see these two throw down?"** The crowd punched the air and let out piercing whistles and whoops. Mute recognized the familiar faces of the crowd. He could tell. He could tell they were angry at him. They had bet against him during the previous fight. They must've been really confident with their choice. Their faces oozed pure vex towards Mute The Fresh Meat.

 **"Come on, bitch! Step to me! I dare you."** A burly man one foot taller than Mute stood his ground at the Foundation. He wore nothing but straight jeans and whatever was underneath it. Mute calmy stepped forward into the crowd making room for the two fighters going up against each other. The man in front of him seemed to be spouting insults nonstop towards Mute, though that's not what concerned him. He was going up against dudes with Quirks. He needed to know what this guy was capable of. **"Where's the goddamn music?! Someone turn up those speakers!"** The announcer yelled into the mic. Moments later the instrumental version of Jay-Z's - Dirt Off Your Shoulder began to go off, the music barely above the crowd. **"Kill him, Calder!"** The crowd all yelled in unison. They clearly favored him over Mute. Calder, after the crowd's request, placed his hand against the steel pillar next to him. Almost immediately his body began to layer itself in the material. **"You'll only hurt yourself trying to hit me!"**

 **"Was it really a good idea to throw the fresh meat against this guy?"** The announcer commentated over the fight. Mute swiftly and expertly dodged attack after attack coming from Cradley, he knew that he couldn't keep this up forever, there wasn't enough room in the crowd. Calder at some point was able to finally grab hold of an evasive Mute. He threw a punch at the black motorcycle helmet Mute donned on his head and easily broke right through the visor. Thankfully, none of it pierced his eyes but he did get sucker punched pretty hard. The giant man then grabbed hold of Mute's helmet with his left hand and then lifted him into the air. With his right hand he began to slug Mute's stomach over and over again, causing the one taking the punishment to double over. Even though his body instinctively performed these actions, he was unable to feel the pain. He wishes he could.

Mute, using the movement of his legs swung backward and used both of his legs to kick Calder towards the crowd, effectively forcing him to let go of Mute. The man Calder had knocked into decided he would get into the fight. The man hidden by darkness wrapped his arms around steely Calder, starting from underneath his arms. Calder was about to retaliate but felt Mute's fist slam right into his face causing him to falter even more towards the man pinning holding his arms back. The shadowed man pressed his foot against Calder's back and shoved him towards Mute who grabbed his head with both hands on the side of his head and thrust it downwards towards his knee, earning a CLANK from the attack.

Cradley clutched his head and stepped backward forgetting all about the enemy behind him who grabbed him by the legs and made him fall flat on his face. Before Calder could even get up Mute's heavy foot struck his temple. Blood came shooting out of his mouth and nose, his head kicking to his left. His entire body had gone limp. He was knocked out. **"Way to turn the tables, fresh meat. I didn't think he could pull it off!"**

…

Mute walked away from the Foundation briefcase being held in his left hand. The prize money. Not that he needed it. He was far beyond that. He didn't know what to do with it honestly. The money from the first fight was barely enough to pay for the car wrecked in that car crash a couple of days ago. Who should he give this to? To charity? Nah. He didn't trust those organizations. At least, back in America. But then again… human nature is the same no matter where you go. **"You. The Foundation Fighter."** Mute stopped walking and turned around. His indifferent eyes met the man with the blood red scarf. What the hell did this guy want? Despite the hostile aura, Mute sensed no killing intent in him. Mute set the briefcase down and looked out of what remained of his visor. **"All that money you've 'earned' after winning those fights… what do you plan to do with it?"** Mute looked at the briefcase full of cold, hard cash and shrugged. **"I was going to kill you but I saw you give the previous winnings to the man who nearly died in that car crash. You've got potential to be a real hero."** That's cool and all, but why is he here?

" **I need to make sure. I have to. Prove to me your ideals are what I think they are. When you've prepared yourself, I'll find you. "** And with that, the hunched over man retreated from the alley Mute had been walking in and leaped from wall to wall until he reached the roof and quickly ran off. Prepare for what? Was that guy on something? His bloodshot eyes didn't help with the whole hunched over posture as well. Also, what's this about Mute being a hero? He's just playing fair. The hero and villain who's fight had caused him and his driver to crash was unjustified. The man didn't deserve to come out injured all because of a bout between those two super-powered beings. Those two gave no regard for their surroundings.

…

Mute woke up the next morning in a different alley with a the briefcase acting as a pillow. Though it was a pretty crappy replacement due to its material. Ah. My arm. Mute found himself unable to move his right appendage, he must've slept on it. Mute shifted his body to his left, removing the pressure he put on his right arm for the whole night. After a minute or two of lying on the floor, the blood flow finally came back to his right arm, though it still felt a bit heavier than usual. He slowly got up, his eyes still a bit heavy. As Mute turned to look at the briefcase full of money the strange man's words echoed throughout his head. _**"What do you plan to do with it?" "Prepare yourself."**_ Maybe he should. Weapons. He needed his weapons again. But where could he go and buy guns illegally? Going through all that paperwork and being listed as a weapon owner would expose him very quickly to authorities. Mute then got an idea.

…

" **You didn't have to go through my guards like that."** The announcer at the Foundation spun in his chair with a caster over and over around the room. **"But honestly…"** He kicked his feet against the wooden floor and rolled towards Mute. **"I was hoping to see you again. Name's Rocco! Nice to meet you!"** Mute stayed silent, causing the air around the two to become awkward. Rocco cleared his throat. **"Um, anyway, let's get started. You said you wanted to know where you can find some weapons right?"** The silent man nodded. **"I know a guy who knows a guy. He can let you tap into the black market and get you some untraceable weapons."** Mute shifted anxiously. **"In fact, I can send you to him right now. But… uh… he's kinda… trigger-happy."** Rocco reached into his pants pocket and handed Mute a folded up small piece of paper with an address on it. **"His name's Knuckleduster."**

…

Briefcase in hand, Mute looked up from the sheet of paper and then at the house in front of him. Mute walked up the small set of stairs that led to the home and glanced at the windows. He couldn't see inside thanks the curtains covering it up. He pressed the doorbell. He heard the muffled ring come from inside the house. After fifteen seconds of waiting, he pressed it once more. No answer. Just as he was about to leave the door clicked open and from behind it the same man he had sat next to at that stand emerged. He's the one Rocco was talking about? If only he had known this sooner. **"What do you want?"** Mute handed the aggressive natured man the suitcase with a note attached to it.

 _Hey! It's Rocco. Sorry about this, I wanted to personally talk but I'm a little busy with the fights and all. Anyway, this guy (calls himself Mute) wants to get his hands on some weapons. He even has the money as compensation for helping him and for purchasing whatever he wants. So if you could fill in that favor you owe. Don't worry! This guy can be trusted. Kinda a softie too. Anyway, It'd be much appreciated. Thanks again!_

The bottom of the note had a small childlike drawing of a smiley face. The man standing at the door quickly read the note over and sighed. He crumpled the note up and pitched at Mute who caught it with his free hand. **"Fine. Come inside. You do something I consider violent and I will beat you senseless."** The man turned around and indicated for Mute to follow him.

Mute went inside and closed the door behind him.

…

" **America, the beautiful."** The broker handed Mute a key with Knuckle Duster at his side. The man accepting the cash grabbed the cigarette with his right hand, dropped it on the floor and crushed it with his left shoe. **"The key to the garage. Inside, are all the weapons you asked for. Pleasure doing business with you."** Mute then turned his back and proceeded to walk out of the rundown abandoned apartment building. **"By the way…"** He stopped walking away. **"Tell Knuckleduster if he ever decides to go back to being a vigilante, I'll be right here."** Mute briefly glanced at the man and proceeded to actually leave this time.

 **Before Purchasing From The Broker…**

" **So here's what's going to happen. I'll make a call, arrange a meeting, request whatever you want then you get the hell out of my house and give ALL of the money inside that briefcase to him. Trust me, it'll be enough. Here's where you'll be meeting. He'll be there as well. Do NOT forget."** He reached for a pen next to his keyboard in his room and handed it to Mute. _**"You always plan this out, Rocco."**_ Knuckleduster thought to himself. He wrote on the same note Rocco had scribbled on and put down an address for Mute. **"Now tell me what you want."**

…

Mute shoved the key into the hole designed for it and turned it left. He heard the sound of something unlocking, he then twisted back to the position he had first inserted it into and retracted it back. Mute opened the door and went inside of the garage. In the total darkness, he reached for a wall and began searching for a switch to turn the lights on. After a few seconds of awkwardly rubbing his hands against the wall, he finally found a bump. He used his index finger to push it up, causing the lights in the garage to flicker and turn on.

" _ **A motorcycle. Two daggers. A pistol. An assault rifle. A shotgun. A grappling hook. And a lot of ammunition for those weapons. Sturdy straps for all of these things."**_ Mute looked at the generator inside of the garage. _**"A working generator. A mini-fridge. And a 'warranty' for all of this. Is this all?"**_ Mute remembered nodding. So this was it. Thanks to that last fight against the man with the quirk, he made over 400,000 yen. So many people lost their bet against him. Hopefully, he could keep his weak appearance up. So now, he was ready.

The sound of someone or something landing atop of his garage. He heard the sound of someone's body rolling off and landing right outside of the door he had entered through. Mute looked at the weapons laying on the table smack dab in the middle of the garbage with everything he had requested. If he was going to be truly tested by someone, then he wouldn't use his weapons. Mute walked up to the door and found the same man with the blood red scarf standing two feet away from him. Behind him lay the body of what looked like a person in a costume. Is that a hero? **"You know Kuckleduster? You're turning out even better than I thought. Now…"** Mute leaped out of the way from the small knives the man had thrown. **"Face me! Hero-K** **iller Stain!"** Mute quickly leaped from wall to wall in a nearby ally Stain had chased him to. Once he made it to the rooftop, without even looking for anything ducked just in time as more blades were pitched his way. Stain's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the night as he pursued the silent man from rooftop to rooftop. **"Heroes don't run away! Face me!"** Stain kept throwing knives at Mute in hopes of landing even the smallest graze against his body. Suddenly, Mute had leaped off from a building into another ally. Stain pursued him about to leap onto the ground as well. The only thing he was met with however was the lid of a trash can slamming right onto his face. Stain lost his footing but quickly regained it.

As mute came back up from the crack in between the buildings Stain swung his longer blade to the side but it was stopped as Mute used the same trash can that smashed into Stains face to absorb most of the attack but it still cut through the lid but any cutting power intended for Mute was gone, causing no damage to anything but the clothes he wore. Taking advantage of this, Mute then rushed Stain who didn't have time to try and counterattack as such he sheathed his long sword and proceeded to use the much smaller blade. Mute attempted to use the same slide technique he did on that burly man, Stain however already knew this since he watched the bout. Stain leaped into the air and throw the what remained of the smaller knives. Mute managed to roll over and avoid most of them but found one lodged in his visor. Stain yelled as he came back down to the ground with his dagger ready to pierce Mute. The silent man pulled out the knife from his helmet and used it to block the incoming attack from Stain. At this point, it turned into a battle of who could land the first blow to land on flesh. Stain let out grunts and yells as they both clashed weapons. They parried, they countered, they blocked, they evaded, they were on equal terms with equal skill. Mute decided he had enough of this, he charged at Stain hoping he would try and stab him instead of avoiding. And he did just that.

Mute was unable to completely dodge the attack and found himself grazed by Stains attack. He ignored this and went for the brutal stab near Stain's kidney. Stain sharply inhaled and retracted his blade bringing it up close to his face, before Mute could deliver the finishing blow, Stain managed to, at the last second, licked Mute's blood who immediately became paralyzed and fell flat on his face. **"Hah...hah…hah...that was close. You're undoubtedly worthy of keeping alive. Only two. Only two who've proven themselves."** Stain reached for the blade Mute had dropped on the ground. **"I'll be taking this back."** Mute's whole body began trembling as if trying to get up and keep fighting.

So that was his quirk! If only he had known! He would've tried his hardest to defeat this man as fast as possible without letting him landing a blow on him. **"I've said this many times to many sinners: Both this sham-filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief... are targets of my purge... All for the sake of a better society."** A better society? What was he on about? Has he done this before? Confront others and then test them and their resolves as heroes? Mute didn't know. His body trembled again. How long does this effect last? The least Stain could've done after leaving is telling Mute.

What a dick.


	4. Banner

" **My money's on me slapping your bitch ass up all night."** A man dressed like a pimp handed his cane to a woman wearing see through and revealing clothes. He looked at her and with his left hand smacked her ass to get her moving into the crowd with his cane. **"You're gonna lose more than your teeth messing with me."** The man on the opposite side of the fighting stage claimed as he cracked his knuckles. He wore a red and blue bomber jacket, straight blue jeans and work boots. **"Alright! Flummox The Pimp versus Umbra! Everyone place their bets?! If you didn't, then too bad!"** Rocco leaned in closer to his Mic and screamed: **"KILL EACH OTHER!"** Umbra immediately took initiative and suddenly disappeared in front of Flummox's eyes. The man dressed in the black and gold laced garbs was suddenly tripped up by something causing him to fall back into the crowd. Umbra suddenly appeared behind him and then punched the air in front of him. With a confused look on his face, Umbra was suddenly smacked by a wooden plank one of the people in the crowd had handed Flummox.

" **Wha? How...It doesn't matter! I'll definitely pummel you this time!"** Umbra disappeared again and emerged to Flummox's side facing the wrong way. The pimp lifted the plank into the air and with both hands brought it down on Umbra's skull, snapping it in half. **"Holy shit! How's he still walkin'?"** Rocco's voice boomed through the speakers. **"GRAHH!"** Umbra yelled in pure confusion and anger. **"Having trouble?"** Flummox backhanded Umbra sending him crashing into a pillar. From his position, he could see Mute right next to Rocco. Mute behind the bulletproof glass placed his hands in front of his visor blocking his vision. Umbra breathed in heavily and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and suddenly charged Flummox who didn't expect the sudden burst of energy. Umbra ran right through him causing him to fall towards one of the members of the crowd. The man he had fallen right into grabbed shoved Flummox away as hard as he could which lead him towards Umbra who with the momentum of the shove and his own fist sucker punched the pimp square in the face effectively breaking his nose with blood quickly leaking from it afterward. Umbra then again disappeared from sight. After seeing it three times now, most of the crowd had realized that Umbra became a literal shadow moving in the light. Which was how he was able to trip Flummox in the first place.

" **Look at me you-"** And it was Umbra who realized that whenever he made eye contact with Flummox he would somehow zone out for a few seconds and perform an action he didn't mean to. So as he beat Flummox mercilessly while he was on the ground he avoiding looking at him entirely. He finished the fight by becoming a shadow, going underneath Flummox and launching him right towards the concrete ceiling headfirst causing the pimp to knock out. After he had landed and stayed unmoving for more than five seconds, Umbra came back from his shadow form and raised his fist into the air victorious. **"You can't be a pimp if you get owned like a hoe."** He said. Everyone in the room cheered, victory music replacing the hip-hop rap beat that had been going off in the background. **"Umbra wins! Collect your prize money on the way out! It...was a pleasure..."**

Rocco swiveled in his chair and faced Mute who stood motionless as he kept looking out through the glass window. **"You're next, killer!"** Exiting the room, Mute began to go down a flight of stairs guarded by multiple guards or where they bouncers? Mute had learned that a lot of important figures paid good money to set up fights or to bet on them. Of course, there were those few that always stirred up trouble after losing millions of dollars betting on fighters. Mute took his time descending the stairs mentally preparing for the fight ahead. Most of the fighters here were meatheads with strength-enhancing quirks. Just simply bulldozing your way through fights worked most of the time it wouldn't do you any good fighting opponents who were quick and delivered critical and brutal strikes at the right time. Like stain…

" **Banner's gonna kill you."** One man said as Mute approached the door leading to the fighting stage. Tall, burly and mean looking. They all looked the same save for the skin colors. As soon as Mute opened the door, the heavy hip-hop beat going off in the background instantly grew louder and on the opposite, his enemy stood to wait for him. Mute maintained eye contact with the man as he approached the fighting stage both refusing to blink as if that somehow determined who had the stronger will or who was the better fighter. Now they were closer. Two feet apart from each other by his rough estimate. The cheering and loud whistling never seemed to stop. The hanging lights above them swung slowly shooting light above the fighting stage while darkening the crowd making them nothing but shadows all smiling and egging them on. **"Mute Vs… David Banner!"**

 _Whoa… this guy's pretty big._

In front of Mute stood a pasty white man wearing only jean shorts and a tight white tank top with neatly combed back hair that didn't fit the look of his clothing. Upon taking a good look at Mute the man let out a couple of high pitched laughs and then made a sound with his mouth that poorly imitated the authentic sound of someone's bones breaking. He swatted his hand towards Mute as if he were some kind of joke. **"...You wouldn't like me when I'm…"** He suddenly flexed his muscles, causing them to increase in size by approximately 25% which resulted in him tearing his tank top into pieces. **"...Angry, bitch! YEUH!"** And then it was on. Mute's eyes widened when he realized this guy was faster than he had anticipated, he threw his own body to the right to avoid being grappled by this walking bundle of pure muscle but found his right leg caught by his large hands. Mute was raised into the air and then slammed to the ground earning a small crack from his helm and his visor. David didn't let up on this attack. He raised him into the air again and this time swung him behind himself getting another crack though this time it came from Mute's right arm. **"What's the matter?! Come one! Do something!"**

David then began to hold Mute in the air with both of his hands by his head. Mute showed no signs of fear since he didn't even bother placing his hands on this guy's hands to try and get out. He swung his legs back and then delivered a powerful kick at David's head causing him to recoil back but not letting go of Mute. He spat out a tooth and some blood but other than that he looked unperturbed. There's another thing he could try. Mute swiftly spun and brought his legs up and as if he was jumping, began to use both of his legs to kick David's face in four times before the huge man finally let go and clutched his face. After a couple of seconds of composing himself, David removed his hands from his face and helplessly watched as Mute swung a metal bat to the right side of this man's temple. His eyes almost closing upon impact to the side of his head causing him to fall over to his side and create a tiny tremor as his body remained unconscious. Mute gripped the bat even harder and began to hammer on David's face over and over again until he was sure this guy stopped moving. This action would've killed most people but David's quirk made him resistant to most forms of damage. Mute dropped the bloodied bat on the floor and watched David's body tremble and spaz thanks to the brain damage. Broken nose, missing teeth, bruised face, and bleeding from the mouth.

 _That bastard is tough. Ow. I could really use a bug right about now. And a hot pocket._

He clutched his right arm carefully as he walked away from the cheering spectators and the brutal scene he had left behind him. **"Hot damn! The right weapon can always turn the worst kind of ass-kicking to the other man's favor! MUTE WINS!"**


	5. His Bio

The discovery of his "Quirk" was discovered at the age of _*Removed*_ after accidentally eliminating what appeared to be a common _*Removed*_ yet unusually colored _*Removed*_ squirrel whilst riding in his bike in the state of _*Removed*_ in the year _*Removed*_. His mother began to show worry after reporting his son kept on claiming that he no longer required the basic necessities a human being needs. At age _*Removed*_ he enlists in the _*Removed*_ under _*Removed*_. During the war of _*Removed*_ , he unknowingly acquired another quirk allowing him to be as swift, tough, and strong as his opponent. If facing more than one, his quirk adjusts and balances the power just enough to where it would be considered a "fair fight" according to him. After his assumed death during the battle over _*Removed*_ after the bombs fell on _*Removed*_ , he returns to America after what is estimated to be over a hundred years. From what's been seen thus far it had been deduced that this quirk had somehow allowed him to continue his normal lifespan. _*AMENDMENT* His use of this during battle also revealed the ability to completely heal himself and others at the cost of a living being such as a human, bug, plant - anything considered to be alive._

Status: **AWOL**

Deserted comrades during operation - in -. (For further info request permission to see Document S9 from higher-ups for further information)

Age: 100+

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Height: 5 feet and 9 inches.

Blood Type: A+


	6. Club Fratricide

Mute leaned his head back and started letting out huffs of breath furiously after failing to realize the scorching pizza roll is way too hot. A look of shock and grief planted itself upon his face, his eyebrows rising up as far as they could under this scolding piece. The only thing to do is force the tongue to move one of the rolls all over inside his mouth over and over again until it was finally cool enough for him to bit down on. The second pizza roll to go into Mute's mouth came out tasting a lot more delicious because this one didn't burn and numb his taste buds. He savored the flavor, his facial expression changing to someone who had just experienced the greatest sensation in their whole life. He repeated eating the ten pizza rolls until finishing the entire plastic plate stained with tiny portions of the sauce that leaked out of the bread containing the pepperoni. Licking his lips to remove any sauce still secretly remaining on his lips, he sat down near a wall opposite to the small radio he had bought. It was always turned on to his favorite station.

...

" **Time to move up! Club Fratricide is where the big shots are."** Mute tilted his head. **"You've been great man, really, but the beginners are the ones who should stay at the Foundation. My bro wantsa see you there. I've already arranged everything. No need for any registration."**

" _You're undoubtedly worthy of keeping alive…"_

" **Well? What do you think?"**

" _Only Two. Only two have proven themselves."_

" **C'mon, buddy, give me an answer."**

" _...All for the sake of a better society."_

" **..."** Mute uncrossed his arms and instead placed it his jacket pockets, looking down at the fight currently happening at Foundation. Mute guessed he needed the money, though at this point the fights were only a secondary concern he held in his mind. Japan was turning out a lot better than he had anticipated. After Mute nodded his head, Rocco clapped his hands excitedly and punched the air in whatever he was celebrating. **"Great! Okay...um, go to this address."** He handed Mute a post-it with numbers scrawled all over it. **"Follow the same procedures as gettin' in here, then everything will turn out fine and dandy. Got it? Good!"** Patting him on the back, Rocco sat back down on his chair and began introducing two new fighters. Mute looked down at the sheet of paper and studied it, the racket of objects breaking and people yelling ignored by his lug (Ears).

…

Eyeing the guard who had his hands together behind his back, the man slightly turned his head to look at the man in the motorcycle outfit. Mute returned the stare back until he went through the door this sentinel opened for him. The dominant red lights enveloping most of the arena trapped by a cage is the first thing he saw. The unusually pristine seats which are empty at the moment are lined up in curved row all perfectly putting space between other spaces. Almost immediately, someone withdrew from on the other room that had two sentries looking out and focused their attention to Mute. He waved at Mute who stood in place and waited for this sharply dressed man to come up to him. **"You. The one with the motorcycle helmet. Mute."** He stopped walking when there was five feet between. **"Welcome to Club Fratricide. I'm sure you'll bring out what makes this place the most disputative association. Like I'm sure Rocco told you - there is no need for you to view the details since it all transfers when moving to another organization. Now, you're probably wondering 'Why is this place called Club Fratricide?'. It's because underneath this structure, where we currently are, a crime once took place. Two brothers, you see, both owned an establishment right here. Now, the details are hazy at best but at some point one brother killed the other in hopes of owning whatever was once here. Of course, such plain murder was discovered and he was promptly arrested. Then when someone - that would be me - established the underground fight club and promptly named it after what had occurred here. A - you guessed it - fratricide."** As he was shooting out this bit of info Mute wasn't interested in, they entered the same area he had come from. Once inside, Mute took notice of just how similar it appeared to the one Rocco almost always sat and commentated on.

" **Any questions? No? Right. Okay, your first here starts tomorrow at midnight! DON'T skip it…"**

...

 _What is going on?_

Who stood in front of Mute didn't look like any kind of fighter, if anything it was quite the contrary. A meek-looking guy with a rock like shaped head had his back against the cage that would only open until one of them was either knocked out or unconscious. This guy trembled harder every single time Mute moved even in the slightest, perceiving this as some sort of attack. **"C'mon! I know you have a quirk! You're from Class 1-A, right?! Stop being such a bitch!"**

 _What the hell, Rocco? This guy's been clearly kidnapped. I didn't come here to fight people who don't want to be a part of this._

That's when it struck Mute. This guy's from Class 1-A, his disappearance will definitely go noticed. They would've had to steal him a while ago before they could even start this fight. Which means… the goddamn pro heroes are going to come rescue this quiet dude.

 _Are they retarded?! Who thought this was a good idea?!_

Mute raised his hand into the air, catching the attention of everyone in the club. He then made a thumbs up then quickly turned it upside down showing his disapproval of the situation. **"What? You don't like your opponent?"** Mute shook his head and looked down at the ground, he let out a sigh and started approaching this kid. Koji Koda.

 _We're getting out of here_

" **That's more like it! Fight to th- hey! What are you doing?!"** Mute forced Koda to follow by tightly holding on to his arm. He began kicking at the locked cage door over and over. Just because he needed a hostile to become as strong as them, didn't mean that on his own he was weak. After six attempts at the lock on the other side, Mute finally gave it his all and kicked it right open. He opened the cage and kicked away the latch. Tugging Koda along with him he came across four guards who attempted to stop them.

Mute's speed, power, and toughness instantly changed as they all charged at him at once, hoping their numbers would be enough to stop him. They were wrong. He dispatched of the first dude with a simple too-fast-to-be-seen punch to his chin. The second and the third jumped him after this and began pummeling his side since Mute protected his head with his helmet. After a few seconds of this, he purposefully removed the block near his head to bait them into removing what covered his whole head. It worked. As the first one tried sucker punching Mute, who barely dodged in time, he accidentally got his own partner on the other side. Before he got time to regret what he had done the other guard found a knee in his face, his world going about as colorful as someone's attitude during a war. The fourth guy was the real problem. One on one is Mute's weakness. The more enemies, the more powerful he becomes. But he knows submissions and is quite adept at close quarters combat. After he rushed the remaining guard Mute leaped and grabbed his right arm in mid-air. After successfully doing so he turned and held himself up with only the guards being his support. He then brought his right leg up and struck the guard on his face dragging him down along with Mute. On the floor, Mute placed his left leg over on the belly and kept it there his hands began twisting and moving the appendage in the opposite direction, after a few seconds of struggling the sound of a bone snapping echoed throughout Club Fratricide earning hoots and cheers from the audience. The guard yelled in pain to which Mute responded by getting up from his position. Escorting Koda out from here continued with the kid actually following him instead of being dragged along. **"YOU GUARDS ARE USELESS!"** The voice speaking into the mic screamed in pure anger.

The underground club suddenly had tiny pieces of stone fall from the ceiling. A few seconds later, the portion right above the caged arena collapsed as a giant purple foot came crashing down. **"It's the pros! Run!"** Someone yelled. This was enough to create enough panic that caused people to trample over each other and the chairs. It was too late however as every single member of this club was suddenly pulled by the fibers of their clothing gathering and restaining every single one of them in one of the corners. A man fell from the hole above the arena and with the others helping him gathered together.

 _Best Jeanist, EraserHead, and…_

Mute gulped at the sight of Mt. Lady landing next to them.

 _Don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, women are NOT scary. Get it together._

Mute tensed up as with led himself and Mute until the silent man came face to face with Aizawa. **"Was he trying to rescue you?"** He asked Koda who firmly nodded at the question. **"While I appreciate your efforts, vigilantes are illegal. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you."**

Mute put his arms behind him and turned around showing he was willing to submit. This could turn into his chance of becoming a pro-hero. **"Do we have to arrest him? It's just unnecessary work…"** Mt. Lady wasn't too keen on the idea of Mute tagging along or rather she was being lazy. Again. As Hakamata used his quirk to restain Mute he commented on his roughed up and heavily washed out black jeans and jean jacket. **"Your outfit is a tragedy. I'll spruce you up later."**

" **Stop treating him as an ally."** EraserHead mumbled to himself as he clutched Mute's left arm and started walking away from the club. The police outside with the bright flashing sirens would handle the other ones arrested at Club Fratricide.


	7. Hero

" **Through here."** With his hands still restrained by Best Jeanist, Mute headed inside U.A. Highschool during after hours. This, of course, was unusual because right about now he was supposed to be going to prison or somewhere where people with Quirks could be contained. He'd be surprised if he saw anything more brutal than what they had in America. Honestly, Mute expected the inside of the building to be unique, but as it turns out, the halls looked like an average high school out there - except everything was a helluva lot cleaner. **"The Principal will see you now."** Eraserhead made a sudden turn to a door that presumably leads to this man.

OR a… mouse? Bear? Rat? Dog? What animal is this dude? **"Oh! You got him so soon! ...In handcuffs…"** Mute kept his head slightly tilted in curiosity. **"Hello, Mute! I'm Nezu. The school's principal. To get straight to the point, we've known about you and your underworld street fights you've been participating in this last month. An organization known as the League of Villains are currently looking for potential candidates to join their organization. You're an ideal candidate. The people you've beaten are no pushovers."** Nezu grabbed a clean empty cup on the table in front of him and started pouring coffee - no - tea, it was tea. **"The kidnapping of our students is something we absolutely do not tolerate as I'm sure you saw during our operation in saving Koda."**

 _So that's the student's name._

" **I originally had asked these three to defeat and send you to one of the prisons."** Nezu offered a bound Mute tea. He forced himself out of the restraints, which caught the pro heroes off guard, and accepted the popular British beverage. **"But after hearing about how you tried saving Koda when you could've just easily defeated him and taken the reward money that awful place was offering you, I decided against it. Did you know most of the fighters there are abducted and forced to fight? Did you know that those who end up losing are 'disposed' of afterwards?"** Mute tensed up after hearing this. If he had fought someone aggressive instead of someone meeker like Koda he most likely would have been the reason for their deaths.

 _Why Rocco?_

" **Judging by your body language I'll assume you didn't."** Nezu's last positive gesture was handing Mute a cracker that he also accepted although this time a whole lot slower. **"So I'm here to present you with an offer: Train yourself to become a hero in Japan and fight alongside the pros."** Mute eyed the ground at a forty-five-degree angle and crossed his arms with his right hand underneath his helmet as if deep thought. His choice, however, didn't require much thought. The answer was obvious. Mute fiercely nodded at the proposition. **"Ah! Enthusiasm! That's good."** Nezu handed Mute a visitors pass to U.A. **"Use this in the meantime. Aizawa…"** Eraserhead drew his attention to the principal. **"Make sure he gets a proper introduction to Class 1-A."**

…

 **9:04 PM**

Aizawa pulled open one of the doors that lead inside to the fresh two-day old building called Heights Alliance. He headed inside in his usual sluggish stride. **"Your 'classmates' are inside. They're moving into their new homes. You'll meet them soon and you'll be staying here with them as well. Your dorm is on the second floor, all of your belongings you left in that garage are already in there."** Mute thoughtfully turned his head to and fro everywhere around the building taking in everything that appeared before him. Aizawa forgot to mention Mute to his students and as such, they mistook him as some kind of intruder. **"Get him!"** Mineta yelled. To Lida's surprise, some actually followed his orders, these people being: Kirishima, Bakugo, Ojiro, and Mineta himself. Aizawa suddenly got in between forcing his students to cease their ultimately fruitless attack. **"...uh…This is Mike Smith. Or Mute as he prefers to call himself."**

 **DAY BEFORE**

" **That's an awfully generic American name don't you think?"** Nezu took a sip from the cup of tea he held. **"Perhaps, but that's all I can come up with. I'm sure they will buy it."** Eraserhead looked down at Mute's bio which was written in Japanese. **"Give that a read. There's some interesting info on that. Of course, with America being all mysterious and secretive in dealings much of his past has been abolished. Leaving most of it to be filled in by our own imaginations."** Nezu set his cup down and began chewing on his cracker. **"But I swear this man will turn out to be quite the prize!"** He yelled. Shota worriedly looked on as Nezu began coughing on the bits and pieces of cracker. **"Swallow your food before talking…"**

 **PRESENT**

" **He'll be a permanent addition to Class 1-A from here on out. So get comfortable. Or don't. I don't really care."** Mute awkwardly stood in front of the class. He looked really uncomfortable. **"Welcome to Class 1-A, Smith! Or do you prefer Mute?"** Ashido greeted a silent man who took a step back as she got slightly closer. An action that confused her. Yaoyorozu furrowed her brow as she looked at him. **"Mute's your hero name then?"** Koda had begun playing with his hands as soon as he had recognized Mute. That's when he noticed EraserHead's glare. Jiro realized that Koda's anxiousness was being caused by this newcomer. **"A name that falls silent. A man doomed with eternal silence."** Tokoyami crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Asui suddenly raised her hand and without waiting for permission to speak asked: **"Why is he here and why can't he talk?"** Aizawa moved his eyes to look at Asui. **"He's a transfer student from America. He's here for the same reason you all are."** Frog girl put one finger near her mouth and said: **"I want to know why he can't talk."**

" **That's enough gawking."** Eraserhead said, the attention of his students immediately drawn to him. **"He'll be on the second floor across Midoriya's room. Make yourself at home."** Class 1-A's teacher directed that last sentence to Mute.

 _Being a spy looking for a spy among U.A. is something definitely well suited for me._

 **DAY BEFORE AFTER ERASERHEAD LEFT**

" **A covert op in America that never once failed his missions is someone I definitely want help from."** Mute inspected his guns and played with them. **"This spy among us is something that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible. It takes top priority out of everything right now. That being said, don't come to me with a hunch. I need undeniable evidence indicating this person is guilty."** Mute sheathed his pistol inside of his jacket. **"I'm counting on you."**

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Mute decided going back to his old mindset would most benefit his current mission. Disassociating yourself is a great way to think of people as "It's". It helped to think of a person as something as low as a common ant. You felt no sadness, guilt, or regret when you crush it underneath your heel. Seeing as how no one knew him and his sudden arrival would arouse suspicion on those currently residing around him he would need to integrate into their group. And the best way to do that was to act aloof. Mute suddenly turned his back and began walking away from the rest of Class 1-A. **"You ignoring us you bastard?!"** Bakugo raised his fists and yelled at the silent man. **"Honestly, he gives me freaky vibes. I'd prefer it if he kept his distance. I mean, what kind of weirdo constantly wears a motorcycle helmet, carries a pistol, a submachine gun, and a shotgun!?"** Mineta pointed at the newcomer. **"That's a bit mean dontcha think? We should at least try."** Sero frowned at the midget's words. **"I know!"** Ashido's index finger raised itself from her enclosed hand as an idea slugged her brain. **"Why don't we have a competition to show off our rooms? We'll get to know each other and** _ **him!**_ **"**

…

Mute looked at the lone table carrying the radio and the mini-fridge in the corner of the room. This room was way too bland. But how she he spruce it up? He did have plenty of time in his hands after all, since he didn't need to sleep. That's when Mute got the idea to decorate his room with the one thing he and his friends used to do in the southside. Graffiti. And he knew exactly what he was going to draw on the empty walls and floors. The pigs. When Mute was younger he used to have a problem with authority in any form. In his own way of defying and spitting in the faces of the police he and his buddies one night - after lots of practice - drew the head of a pig with devils ears, bloodshot-slit eyes, holding a donut, and it's pointy tongue sticking out. It took them the entire night, since they weren't so adept but it was definitely worth it. Now it would only take about one hour after they started their reign of graffiti terror across their neighborhoods. And what about the other wall? A highly detailed American flag with bullets holes placed randomly all over it with shell casings on the floor. He's from the U.S. so it'd make sense for him to add that. Simple as that. As for the floor…

 _I'm part of U.A._

A simple shiny, light blue, graffiti lettering of the sentence **"CLASS 1-A"** with the motto **"PLUS ULTRA"** in a sunny yellow coloring. Mute guessed he better get the spray paint. Mute checked the time on his digital watch.

 _Damn. No way those stores are still open. But a ride on my motorcycle during the night wouldn't hurt._


	8. Scary Bipedal Orca

_**This chapter is a lot longer than the others. This is just a warning.**_

The class is creating two new super moves in the Gamma Gym right now. Instead, head to the development studio and do whatever Nezu is letting you do.

With the motorcycle's engine still running, Mute read the text message this baggy-eyed teacher had sent him sometime near noon. He pushed down on the power button and then stuffed his phone in his jacket pocket. Mute turned off his motorcycle and then checked for a small device placed near the handles. Some attachments and extra equipment on his weapons is something he would definitely need in the future. Ammo types would also be important. Explosive rounds, Dragonbreath rounds, that kind of stuff.

…

" **A costume upgrade?!"** Hatsume ran up straight to Mute who didn't lean back at all unlike most would. On the inside, however, he was dying to get away from her, but he couldn't show that. **"You misunderstand."** Maijima said as he went about grabbing and organizing materials in U.A's Development Studio. **"He didn't come here to have you do it."** The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows. **"He's here to do it himself. Nezu gave him a license."** Hatsume watched as he walked right past her and approached a surprisingly empty table. He stared at it for a few seconds and then drew his attention to the mountain pile of 'scrapped' projects Hatsume had worked on.

 _Perfect._

Mute began rummaging through these recyclable parts and started placing materials he deemed worthy of use. First things first: A shotgun with an extended magazine, a grip to ease the recoil, and a coat of steel on the end of the gun to use a weapon, something he'd do with every firearm he had on him at the moment. He didn't need any sights or a laser for aiming. Fifty years of nothing but heaters on you. The way he made these things was by melting the metals in one of the devices that liquified them to which then would be molded by Mute. Thanks to the pro hero, Power Loader for making sure Hatsume never bothered him, he was able to get most of this done relatively quick. He didn't care about anything that enhanced his strength, toughness, or speed. He would always match his opponent(s) even if he had boosters. Mute inspected his enhanced guns. He tried to create his own kind of Ammunition but failed to do so since this workplace was more designed to upgrade equipment and the costumes of heroes. **"Hey, I wouldn't recommen-"** With his back turned to the other two, Mute was suddenly launched along with a table into a pile of materials.

 _Fuckin' A! The hell was that?!_

Mute's hand shot itself upward as he angrily shoved objects off of him and searched himself to make sure nothing was missing. **"Hatsume…"** Maijima stood in front of the door that had been blasted off due to whatever had even happened. As he dusted himself off he heard Power Loader threaten/scold Hatsume. **"Now that you're living on campus, you're allowed to spend your time at the studio…"** He narrowed his eyes. **"But if you go on wrecking the place at this rate, I won't be afraid to ban you." "Wow...reminds of a secret base!"** A few moments later Mute came face to face with three of his classmates. Lida, Uraraka, and Midoriya. **"Mute? What are you doing here?"** Lida asked, his question was only answered by silence and quick stride out of the room that indicated he wasn't interested in communicating or spending any more time here at the development studio. **"He's new to your class, right?"** All three nodded. Hatsume's almost constant smile had been broken, turning into a neutral face but it then returned to its usual state. **"Anyway… show me your costume's manual…"**

…

Mute set down a pink colored spray paint can and observed his creation. His room was finally done being decorated with what he had envisioned a couple of days ago. Luckily for him, he didn't have to spend these last four days training his quirk like his classmates, instead, he focused himself on sparring with Eraserhead without any of his weapons to make sure that even without them he could deal damage to opponents. The principal of U.A was

 _If I have any friends at all, they would be Aizawa and Nezu._

All of this was done secretly. A tiny beep going off inside his pocket caught his attention. He pulled his phone out and looked at the message displayed on it.

Meet us at the Takoba National Stadium. Don't be late.

…

Mute's motorcycle shrieked as it came to a halt near the entrance of the stadium catching the attention of students, teachers, and others walking by. Mute spotted Aizawa just twenty feet ahead of him near the entrance with his class. The man with the scarf covering a portion of his mouth kept his glare towards Mute. **"You know him, Eraser?"** Ms. Joke asked him, earning a simple: **"Yes…"** as a response. Mute quickly picked up a stride and made his way over to near Aizawa. Though he had already earned the U.S.'s own form of hero licenses a long time ago, it meant nothing here in Japan where it seemed to be a bit more strict when it came to earning it. Almost anyone in America could become a hero so long as they passed a psychological test and demonstrated how their quick could be used to save lives. From there on they would be monitored closely for years to come until they were completely trusted by the government as someone who'd never turn villainous. **"You didn't bring your weapons. Good. I was hoping you'd realize you wouldn't be allowed to use your weapons during the provisional license exam."** Is the first thing he said to the speechless guy. **"Wait, hold on… id this one of your student's?"** Fukukado asked, the smile on her face never left. Eraserhead didn't bother looking at her before saying: **"He's a new transfer student."** Bakugo gritted his teeth. **"Tch! What's so fucking special about him that'd U.A. would just let him join?!" "You know he was already a hero in America, right? They let anyone above fourteen"** Every student near Yaoyorozu turned to look at her. **"The only reason he's doing this with us is so he can officially be a pro-hero in Japan. At least that's what I think from what I've put together. He's more experienced than every student here combined."** Midoriya looked on as Ms. Joke kept laughing everytime Mute stepped away from, earning even more laughter and sighs from Eraserhead. **"So it's very likely he'll pass this without much difficulty."** Lida concluded from what she was saying which was confirmed by a nod from her.

...

A man behind a rather wide podium cleared his throat and began to speak. **"Right, so, yes, let's begin. The provisional license thing. Um… Hello, my name is Mera, I'm with the public safety in heroics committee, and my favorite kind of sleep is non-rem sleep. It's a pleasure...I've been so busy with work!"** He suddenly hunched and leaned on the podium using his arms as support. **"I can't catch a wink…! Not enough personnel… and now that I have espoused are principals I shall humbly explain how the exam will be conducted."** He paused for a moment before continuing. **"Gathered in attendance are precisely one thousand five hundred and forty examinees. You'll be vying for victory all at once."**

 _I know how you feel._

" **Damn, messy much?" "For real."** Mute heard two idiots say behind him. And then Mera went on to explain the situation and the rules of the game. Basically, because of the way the situation the way it is now, only one hundred people will be allowed to pass the first phase of the test - much to a lot of the students' dismay. Each person will get three targets they have to place on any part of their body so long as it's visible. You have to defeat two people by touching all three targets with six balls each person is given. The targets only respond to these objects, so if you have your hands press down on it then it won't count. Mute then had an idea. He smiled underneath his helmet as he knew exactly where he was going to put them. Though his thoughts were interrupted as they place everyone had gathered in suddenly opened up revealing a way larger field then they had originally thought. What made his smile even more curved was the tightly condensed buildings he saw to his left. _Just my specialty._ Midoriya who placed himself far away to his right started talking about a plan with the rest of his teammates saying that **"...Teaming up with comrades who know each other's powers is the only way to win…!"** _Smart kid._ Mute thought to himself as he briskly made his way over to the area he was eyeing earlier. No doubt this place was going to be insanely chaotic when the fighting breaks out.

Mute's victim tried kicking and elbowing Mute who had a firm grasp over his dominant arm and legs to prevent him from getting away. A blood choke does wonders to any opponent if executed properly. It blocks the carotid artery which carries oxygen-filled blood from the heart to a person's brain. If blocked for about eight to thirteen seconds then your enemy loses consciousness, ending the fight. After the person stopped moving and his eyes closed on their own Mute used one ball to touch all three of his targets. _That's one._

Mute emerged from an alley and peeked his head out to witness as wanna be heroes tried their hardest to eliminate their enemies from the first phase. Mute obviously avoided this area and waited for someone to do the smart thing and avoid unnecessary conflict. Whoever did do this however would come to soon regret this decision despite it being an ingenious move. The sound of a window shattering above him caught Mute's attention he saw two guys duking it out on a building above him. Then the ground shaking underneath him made him become cautious for a few seconds until he realized it came from somewhere else. _Wonder what kind of quirk that is._ Yells and grunts continued to burst from the throats of the two unknowingly fighting underneath him. After a few minutes of patiently waiting the sound of someone painfully moaning and hitting the floor above him accompanied by huffs of the victor indicated it was time for Mute to strike. He looked to his left and with his right hand pulled out a large piece of a pipe embedded itself on a building. It always surprised him just how easy it was to pull these out. He then masterfully scaled the small building. Mute's inaudible footsteps sprinted towards the oblivious fighter. His pipe made a huge **CLUNK** as it struck the side of his skull causing him to suddenly tense up and fall to the floor. The wind around Mute suddenly began to pickup as the balls he carried with him began to go towards whatever was causing this to happen. The sound of someone yelling at the top of they're lungs reached Mute's ears. He clasped onto one of the balls he currently had on him to prevent it from getting away. A few seconds later, his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of literally a hundred or more people being sent flying all over the field thanks to that immense blast of wind composed of the spheres every person had. The only ones unaffected by this were himself and the two knocked out students laying near him. **"ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EXAMINEES ARE NOW OUT, ALL TAKEN OUT BY A SINGLE PERSON, WHO THEREBY PASSES THE EXAM!** Mera's utterly stunned voice rang out throughout the entire field. With his head still facing the area hit by that attack, Mute pressed his ball against all three targets. _**BEEP "YOU'VE PASSED, PLEASE HEAD TO THE ANTEROOM…"**_ One of targets on Mute spoke in a robotic monotone voice.

…

With his mouth full of food, Mute killed time by slowly consuming but eating a lot of food while the first phase of the exam was still going. The doors that led to the Anteroom opened on their own as they detected the movements of Todoroki. Mute turned to look at him and for the first time since he "met" Class 1-A he raised his empty hand and greeted him with a quick wave, which surprised the white and red-haired teen, before continuing to munch on his food underneath his enclosed helmet that automatically opened up from the bottom whenever he placed food near it. It was anybody's guess as to why Mute would go through all of the trouble of finding a way to hid his face while eating. At some other point Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Shoji, and Asui all walked in at once. Though Mute didn't greet them which was something that Todoroki took note of. Not much longer later Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugo, Midoriya, Sero and Uraraka came waltzing in, all glad to see that the others made it. Eventually, to Mute's surprise, the rest of Class 1-A came walking in through the doors as well. Every single person part of this class managed to somehow make it. Mute let out a small smile under his helm as a few of them joyfully roared in celebration of this unlikely outcome. Someone clearing their throat again over the loud intercom erupted in the room. **"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE… PLEASE WATCH."** The muffled sounds of explosions going off mixed with the louder ones coming from the big screen in front of them caused everyone to furrow their brows in shock and confusion with the unvarying word **"Why?"** echoing throughout their skulls as they watched the entire field turn into rubble.

" **THE NEXT EXAM IS THE LAST! YOU WILL ALL ACT AS BYSTANDERS AND CONDUCT RESCUE OPERATIONS AT A DISASTER SITE! YOU WILL NOT BE ACTING AS ORDINARY CITIZENS, BUT AS PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY SECURED A PROVISIONAL LICENSE. THIS WILL BE A TEST OF YOUR APTITUDE FOR RESCUE OPERATIONS. "** Mera went on to say that a group from the Help Us Company or H.U.C for short are people who will be acting as people in need of help. Pretend victims basically. They'll be given points based on their performance. _To think you could get paid by doing something like this. The world sure has changed…_ Every student that passed began conversing with one another about the events that unfolded the most notable ones being about Midoriya being a **"Sex maniac"** and the other being the conflict between Todoroki and Yoarashi. Mute stood idly by until Mera's voice erupted from the speakers. **"A TERRORIST ATTACK BY VILLAINS HAS UNFOLDED! THE SCOPE OF THE DAMAGE ENCOMPASSES THE ENTIRETY OF X CITY, AND THE COLLAPSED BUILDINGS HAVE INJURED A GREAT MANY!"**

The Anteroom's walls suddenly swung open in the same exact manner that had previously occurred when every student had met at the beginning of the first exam. **"THE DAMAGE TO ROADS IS SEVERE CAUSING CONSIDERABLE DELAYS TO THE FIRST-RESPONDERS! THE HEROES ON THE SCENE MUST LEAD THE RESCUE EFFORTS UNTIL THEY MAKE IT THERE. SAVE AS MANY LIVES AS YOU CAN, EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE!"** Mute was one of the first to exit the building and rush to his left to find someone in need of help.

Mute noticed an unconscious elderly man lying in between some rubble with his eyes closed. He immediately rushed over and stopped near the aged man with blood leaking from his forehead at a particularly fast rate. Mute instantly grabbed the plain thick white shirt he wore underneath and tore it off straight down the middle. He tightly wrapped it around the head to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. He then placed two of his fingers on his neck and checked for a pulse. _All good._ Afterward, he put his head near the body and turned his head with his right ear facing the person. _Nothing unusual._ He checked the appendages and made sure nothing was bent or broken in case he accidentally hurt the person if he grabbed them. With everything secured he grabbed the head and legs at the same time and slowly lifted the elder up and quickly carried him back to the first responders who had just shown up. **"That was ALMOST perfect!"** Mute looked down and faced the elderly person. **"You must have dealt with these kinds of situations before. But you didn't even try talking to me or asking if I was alright."** As Mute ran he heard the metallic pitter-patter of footsteps behind him, he glanced behind him and saw as Midoriya was carrying an injured boy in his arms. He quickly whipped his head back around and continued on delivering this injured civilian. After they both dropped the civilians off a huge explosion on the side of the field went off creating a huge hole that led to the outside. From it emerged a large humanoid Orca with a platoon of soldiers right behind him, all carrying guns.

Mute smiled underneath his helm. All he needed to do was take the gun off from one of them and he could do some serious damage. **"Gang Orca!"** Midoriya yelled as he recognized who this group was. **"VILLAINS HAVE APPEARED OUT OF THE WOODWORKS TO GIVE CHASE! ALL WOULD-BE HEROES ON THE SCENE, KINDLY SUPPRESS THE VILLAINS WHILE AT THE SAME TIME CONTINUING RELIEF EFFORTS."** _Fine by me. I've wanted to fight somebody for a while now._

Mute WAS going to fight, but the two heavy hitters known as Todoroki and Yoarashi started going up against Sakamata. With one civilian on his back and another in his arms, Mute kept on moving the hurt along with Midoriya. **"Stop…"** Shindo said as he got in front of Deku and placed one of his hands on the ground and began creating an earthquake that shattered the ground and caused them to fall inside of the rubble they created. **"Shindo! Didn't you get paralyzed by Orca's supersonic waves?"** The half-immobilized examinee trembled as he said: **"Sound waves are vibrations. My brain gets a shaking practically every day from my own quirk's recoil… so I've developed a bit of a resistance."** He furrowed his brows and his voice grew louder as he added: **"By the way, I was aiming to use that to spring a surprise attack… but then those two freshmen had to go and ruin the plan! I stopped 'em in their tracks, now make that permanent! Me and this guy will do our part and get the remaining civilians to safety!"** Mute watched Midoriya sprint towards Orca but quickly changed his attention to the injured in next to him with him at the front leading them to safety.

The brief moment of relieve was soon interrupted by Orca's men who all came looking to stop the Mute and Shindo from extracting the wounded. Mute quickly but gently set the two people he was carrying and prepared himself for a fight. Mute made a waving motion with his hands and shooed Shindo and the other examinees away from himself. **"Think you can take all twenty of us on?!"** _Then I have the speed, power, and toughness of twenty men combined. So yes. I do believe that._ He rushed the squad of men in front of him and with one leg sweep so strong that it created a gust of wind that instantly put over half of them out of commission. _Damn. I wanted to take them all out in one fell swoop._ As the others moved the hostages away, Mute ducked, jumped, and rolled away from the fire of those guns they were using. _Those aren't bullets. Is it...cement?_ Mute barely dodged a shot from one of them as he grabbed hold of one man and easily turned him around and with his own gunshot at his feet to make sure he stayed there. Mute used him as a shield as the sent projectiles after projectile at the rest of them. Twenty feet away, the strongest students attacked Orca's gang and he himself as well.

The goon fighting Mute threw an impressive kick towards Mute's legs that ended up sweeping him off of his feet. He recovered quickly by rolling backward and doing a handstand to get himself back on his feet. _This guy is different than the others._ Mute went for a simple grab and placed his foot behind the man, intending to trip and slam him on the floor. This was countered by the man who used Mute's body as a sort of platform to placed his feet on. He then delivered a brutal kick to Mute's helm. It sent shards of his visor flying along with a trickle of some blood. Mute's exposed eye offhand eyes focused on the feet of this man.

" **Can you handle an expert of hand to hand combat?"** Goon Commander started quickly bouncing front and back as if he was channeling Bruce Lee. He began doing crazy flips, spins, kicks, punches in a showman-like manner. **"I know all kinds of fightings styles. You don't stand a chance!"** Ms. Joke suddenly let out an

" **Oh, oh!"** As she realized the situation Mute was in. **"Looks like your new student is in trouble."** Aizawa looked at Fukukado and looked at where her finger was pointing to. Though he seemed unconcerned. **"He'll pull through."** She let out a laugh at his simple unconcerned tone.

G.C (Goon Commander) taunted Mute by taking a stance and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. Mute began approaching G.C without a guard up, but this was just baiting so his opponent to rush over and attack him, but the commander knew better. They both circled one another each waiting for the other to attack. After about ten seconds Mute decided this was stupid and went for the offensive. He went for another grab but this time intending to pin and start choking him. The first part was almost successful had it not been for the intentional slipperiness of this man's suit. **"My suit's composed of friction reducing coating! Causing the slippery effect you just experienced!"** A true sucker punch was suddenly delivered on Mute's underbelly that always caused someone to expulse air from the mouth and lungs that would no doubt leave the enemy open to many attacks. But Mute didn't need air. The multiple quirks he had on him made sure of that. And that was what helped him win this fight. G.C fearlessly reeled back and went for the strongest punch he had on him. A Block Counter stopped this attack. G.C's fist had instead made contact with Mute's elbow, though he found this out too little too late as Mute's fist socked him in his underbelly, the silent man wasn't done. Mute stomped his foot on G.C's right leg as hard as he could and then proceeded to slug his head in the weak spots such as the ridge of the chin, the temples, and ears causing multiple effects and heavy damage to the leader of the goons. After ten seconds of this beatdown, Mute ceased his assault and finished the fight with a brutal spin kick to the chest, sending this man rolling on the floor.

 _Showing off your knowledge of multiple styles is a foolish idea of glory._

Midoriya's yell and furious kick on Orca prompted Mute to turn around and look at the next opponent in front of him. Todoroki and Yoarashi were both lying on the floor both beaten by this pro hero. Mute furrowed his brow and took a step forward. **"IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE."** Mute ceased his movements. **"ALL STATIONED MEMBERS OF THE H.U.C HAVE BEEN RESCUED FROM THE CRISIS AREA. THIS MAY BE CONSIDERABLY SELFISH OF ME. BUT WITH THAT I MUST BRING THESE PROVISIONAL LICENSE EXAMINATIONS…"** Mute placed his hand over the shattered portion of his visor and with his finger outlined the hole. **"TO A CLOSE!"** Mera then began giving instructions to those injured to go to a medical office and for everybody else to change back into their normal clothes and wait for further instructions.

…

Mute stood amongst the hundred kids all waiting for Mera, who stood behind a smaller podium, to reveal everyone who had passed the final portion of the exam. Mute ignored the first part of how they were all graded since he didn't care the only part he paid attention to was the big reveal that would either fulfill or shatter someone's dream. **"The names of those who passed the examination will be displayed here in alphabetical order. With all that in mind, please go ahead and review the results yourself…"** The big screen behind the speaker came to life, revealing the names of those who had passed the exam. Some stayed silent in glee or disappointment. Others yelled in celebration and high-fived one another. Mera cleared his throat. _He does that a lot._ **"AHEM. ALL PARTICIPANTS, HAVE YOU HAD A CHANCE TO CONFIRM THE RESULTS? MOVING RIGHT ALONG, WE WILL NOW DISTRIBUTE SOME HANDOUTS. THE SPECIFICS OF YOUR SCORING ARE DESCRIBED THERE IN GREAT DETAIL, SO PLEASE DO LOOK OVER THEM CAREFULLY."**

" **Mike Smith…"** A man in a black suit wearing a black tie along with glasses eventually walked up to him and handed him a slip of paper describing all of his actions and the number of points reduced, if any at all. He looked down at it and looked at his score.

 _ **98/100**_

The reason for the two-point reduction? For a rather large lack of communication with teammates. Since he only did possibly confusing gestures, talking with teammates or with the inured themselves is something that every hero needed. _Fair enough._ **"Hey! Sm - uh - I mean, Mute! What did you score?"** Sero's approached Mute with a friendly smile on his face. He continued to break the ice by lifting his sheet of paper and showing it to him. **"I got 84! Pretty good, right?"** Mute nodded and turned his paper around to show it to him. His friendly face exploded into one full of pure shock at his near flawless score. **"That's almost perfect! You're really are good at this!"** Sero raised his hand going for a high-five. He was surprised but content when the seemingly reserved man returned it with energy similar to someone thrilled. **"Wow! A 98?!"** Ashido popped from out of nowhere. Mute took a huge step back away from his clear dislike of either her or her actions very apparent. Sero let out laughter and said: **"Looks like you're scaring him! I bet this Wouldn't be the first time this happens with a guy!"**

The sound of Sero being slapped by Ashido went off in the background. **"I don't think Mute likes it when girls go up to him."** Asui spoke up from Mute's right. **"Oooohhh… you're just nervous around women aren't you?"** She let out a lighthearted laugh. Mineta observed the exposed eye of Mute and noticed that it wasn't anxiousness or nervousness, but genuine fear coming from him. Though he said nothing about it and kept it to himself.

…

" **Hey! Come outside after."** Mute checked the guns strapped on him and turned his head at the sound of Bakugo's voice. **"It's about your quirk."** Midoriya stood there dumbfounded and turned around after his classmate had left the room. _None of my business._ Silently letting out a sigh, Mute wiped away some dust that had gathered at the front of the new helmet he had gotten from the pink-haired girl with little to no concern for someone's personal space. Nothing fancy. Just a plain black gloss mirrored helmet. Though, it might turn red tonight.

…

The city's bright, flashing, dazzling lights reflected off of the polished identity-hiding helmet. His two-wheeled vehicle created a loud noise as Mute revved it up. It sped against the roads going through the thin lanes created by larger vehicles. Some of them honked at him and others did not care in the slightest. Mute's bike came to a halt at the sight of the building housing The Foundation or, at least, what was left of it. Mute made his way inside of the no longer guarded building. Just as he had expected.

 _Nothing._

The Foundation was no more. Silent. Speakers missing. Dried blood on the pale sickly ground. Shards of glass lay near the pool tables, bars and the beverages missing. Rocco's office was hastily abandoned as indicated by the knocked over chair and the sheets of paper and some bills laying on the floor. He needed answers. What happened here? Where had Rocco gone? And why did he send him to Club Fratricide? The withered blood and the pieces of glass along with the money in Rocco's office might lead to something. Mute turned around and started making his way back outside. He glanced one more time behind him, remembering the booming music and the bloodthirsty crowd watching him nearly kill a man. _At least I got paid for it. Maybe Nezu… no. He has enough on his plate as it is._

 _This can wait._


	9. Close Call

" **Who the hell is that?"** Gunfire erupted throughout Musutafu, Japan. Tires shrieked as the one controlling the vehicle did circles around a gang of villains bullets striking their entire bodies causing them to flinch, stumble, and bleed a little. _Rubber still hurts after all._ After injuring them all Mute leaped off of his vehicle and connected his fists and feet on the faces of the thieves. This would make the second time today he's encountered a situation like this. The only thing that changed is the day. _But even those feel the same sometimes._ Mute looked down at the incapacitated criminals and from the inside of his jacket pulled out five handcuffs. After arresting the remaining criminals, behind him two cop cars pulled up near Mute. They presented smiles on their faces and waved at Mute. It wasn't like this at first. After the students in Class 1-A decided they wanted to go and try for internships, he was called by Nezu who finally gave him a hero license.

" **Hey! Sorry for being late. My car ran out of gas on the way here, not to mention I misplaced my comb. It took me a while to find it, grooming my hair every day is a must to keep appearances and stay healthy."** Nezu dipped the sealed bag containing dried plant material into his cup. **"I recently found out that humans don't need to apply shampoo to their hair every day. They can get away with only washing it about two or three times a week. Interesting don't you think?"** Mute took a cookie from the plate in front of him and put it through underneath his helmet. Tiny crumbs fell on his lap, the sound of muffled munching coming from inside his helmet. **"Anyway, I have good news! It is finally time for me to officially recognize you…"** Nezu revealed a small, laminated, card and handed it to the cookie muncher. Mute swallowed and looked the card over. _Definitely official._ He gave Nezu a thumbs up and securely stuffed it into his pocket. _That was a couple of days ago._ His hero stayed the same as it had in America. "Mute" It read. The reason authority in Japan seemed to respect Mute and his efforts to be the first to respond to any criminal activity. He couldn't stop everything though. Sometimes he would be notified too late of what was happening or they had got away just as soon as he had arrived. As a friend of his once said: **"These things happen."**

" **I knew it was you who handled it."** One of them said. **"If only others could be as fast as you."** Another commented as he approached the knocked out criminals. **"We'll take over from here. Keep up the good work."** Mute nodded, got on top of his motorbike, roared his engine, and dashed off elsewhere aimlessly. Mute used his brakes and stopped at a red traffic light. To his left a car stopped next to him, nothing out of the ordinary, but something felt off to him. That car was somehow shady. He didn't get much time to think about it as a car from behind honked at him to go. He briefly glanced behind him and watched a man poke his head out, honk one more time, and curse at him. Mute revved his bike and purposefully created a cloud of black tire smoke that caused the man to cough.

 _Damn. I lost it._ Mute found himself in an unfamiliar place. Ahead of him, two figures looked into an alleyway. _Midoriya! And… Tintin if he hit the gym. What are they doing?_ He watched as Deku, carried a child in his arms, along with the blonde guy wearing the cape followed someone into the alley. Mute went on forward and slowly made his way near. Once he was right outside he peeked inside and caught a glimpse of a man wearing what appeared to be a plague doctor mask, but this version of it only had the coney nose. Mute looked down at this man's gloved hand as he started to take it off. The girl in Midoriya's arms suddenly threw herself off of him and quickly sprinted over to the man who displayed a clear sign of killing intent. **"What? Done with your little tantrum?"** The gloved man looked down at the girl. She said nothing in response but merely looked down, her back turned to the other two. **"But, but… Eri are you…?"** Deku half reached out to her. **"This is how it's always like. I'm sorry I ended up bothering you with all this."** The masked man took Eri's hand and began disappearing into the shadows. **"Good luck… on the job."** Togata placed his arm in front of the green costumed student. **"We're not chasing after them. Didn't you notice? He made a show of his murderous intent to reel that kid back in. Chase too far and you'll just make him harder to catch. C'mon lets follow Sir's orders."** Mute let his motorcycle roar two times, catching the attention of the two still in the alley. **"Mute…" "You know him?"** Togata asked his partner. Deku nodded and looked behind him once more. **"Well, this is definitely weird timing to get to know one another! I'm Togata Mirio."** He wore a smile that could rival All-Might's. Mute accepted the greeting and shook his hand while still on his bike. **"I've got a phone call to make. AND I have to let Sir know that someone else knows about Chisaki now."**

...

Sir stared right at Mute who returned it right back. Around thirty minutes later after that whole incident, Mute had followed Lemillion and Midoriya to wherever they were meeting the tall man and the woman with the gas mask. **"I've never heard of you so you must be a new hero but Let me make this clear: You're involved in something extremely dangerous and secretive. Do not take action against this man without me saying so. You do what I and they say unless specified otherwise. Do we have an understanding?"** Being taciturn as ever, Mute gave a thumbs up and snapped his fingers while pointing to Sir. **"Good. Let's go Bubble."** Sir said as he started to walk away. **"Ah, right!"** She followed closely behind him. Nighteye had relayed some info earlier before giving that small talking to Mute. Such as what the possibility of Chisaki's quirk could be and the group of generic thugs who somehow came out fresher and healthier after being presumably attacked by this guy. Before Midoriya or Lemillion could say anything, Mute started his engine and quickly went off elsewhere either in search of crime or waiting for someone to be unlucky enough to get in his way. **"He's not the talkative type I take it?"**

 **A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

Mute's phone started ringing inside of his phone pocket. He was enjoying a large bowl of plain steaming hot noodles with Valentina hot sauce mixed with it. A neat addition he had learned from a friend a long time ago. He reached inside of his pocket and pressed the green button on the other side of the red one. He put the phone near the helmet and heard Sir's voice on the other side. **"It's Sir. The meeting is today. Just a know where it is."** _ **Beep Beep.**_ _He hung up._ Mute placed the phone back inside of his jacket and continued eating his large bowl. When nearing the end of his food, the sound of someone screaming and something exploding in the background made everyone in the restaurant to stop what they were doing. Mute put his head down as if sighing and got up from his seat. He calmly walked outside, brushing against people running away from whatever had happened. After he arrived at the scene he found three cars on fire with a man holding a beer bottle right at the center. Inspecting his weapons, the silent man approached him getting about five feet close before the drunk whipped around, his eyes boring through Mute's helmet. He smashed the booze contained inside of the glass and began approaching his new-found enemy with his fists raised. _I guess we're doing this now._

Catching Mute off-guard, the drunks fist suddenly connected with Mute's chest - launching him across the street into a local convenience store. Chips and candy bars fell on his head as he got up but was yet again met with another punch from the drunk man, this time he was spiked to the floor. As the wasted man went for another sloppy punch, Mute grabbed it with ease and then the other fist as the alcoholic went for another attack. Mute did a spin on the ground so his back faced the drunk man he swiftly stepped backward and collided his back to the man. He then tightly gripped onto the arms and did a flip that was intentionally designed to crush underneath the man underneath him. Finally, he raised himself and with his two feet kicked the man so hard it sent him through the whole brew section of the store. As Mute when to go check on the man's condition. As he peered his head over a bunch of shelves stacked on top of each other he found three empty bottles and the intoxicated person chugging down another bottle. _His wounds are healing…!_ Mute realized this man had a quirk similar to his. The powerful aroma coming from the man was strong enough for most people nearby to hold their noses. _A regular brawl won't do. I need to end it in one punch, man._ Mute braced himself as the fist connected with his arms launching him right through the wall and into the street, causing cars to swerve and avoid the rubble and Mute himself. This drunk came hauling ass towards the helmet-wearer sprawled on the floor. With his instincts kicking in, Mute subconsciously grabbed the pole of the stop sign and yanked it out just in time for him to slam it on this violent guy's face.

Mute detached the red spherical metal object from the pole and whipped it at this dude's head. A loud clang emerged from the contact and the skull. The man stood there dazed for a few seconds his eyes appearing weak and sleepy. He was going to finish it. Mute ran up to this man and put all of his strength into this final swing. He was surprised, however, when the Unco caught the object and claimed it for himself. He smiled and with the pole being wielded by him he took a swing at Mute's knee making total contact with it. Mute's kneecap shattered and gave out on him, letting himself open for another swing at the other knee forcing Mute to sprawl on the floor with his bent knee pressing down on the pavement. Grinning to himself, the stench-filled stranger delivered the final blow by piercing right through Mute's chest with utter brute force. Blood immediately began leaking from the wound, with the stunned motorcyclist raising his head to get a good look. With the last of his remaining strength, Mute gripped the pole piercing him and unstintingly yanked it out, more blood emerging from his body. He began crawling away to a seemingly random direction seemingly trying to flee. The inebriated killer mockingly began walking towards Mute and began crouch walking. **"You see…? This is… what YOU get for playing hero."** He let out a small heckle as he stood up and raised his foot about to stomp on Mute. The last thing he saw was a manhole cover come flying straight for his neck sending it right through him and his head dropping to the road next to Mute. All bones in Mute's body, along with any other wounds or blood loss he sustained, had virtually instantly healed. Mute rolled over on his back and stared at the sky. _What an unpredictable bastard._


	10. Death's Hotel

Mute looked down at his jacket and noticed the hole, created by the pipe that PENETRATED him, was gone. He forgot that his clothes turn back to its original state whenever he heals. _That drunk gave me more trouble than I thought. That's what I get for underestimating people._ Mute opened the double doors with a key he had been given earlier. Inside, almost everyone turned around to glance at him. Some quickly went back to what they were doing and others approached. **"I was wondering when you would get here."** Togata approached him with the same big smile he always wore. **"Even Mute is here…?"** Uraraka commented. **"Everyone is finally here. Now we can begin."** Nighteye pushed his glasses up and eyed everyone in the room. After being led by Bubble Girl to another section of this building. Mute looked up at a sign that simply read: **MEETING ROOM.** He was the last one to go through the door and shut it behind him. After everyone had taken seats Sir Nighteye began to speak. The inaudible man sat at the end of the hollow large oval table. He stayed almost entirely still in a proper sitting position the only difference being that he instead put his gloved hands inside of both pockets. Sir's cute sidekick looked down at some sort of device and began to speak loudly. **"Since about two weeks prior, we at the Nighteye Offices have been independently observing a certain villain group known as the Eightfold Cleansers!"** _Oh those guys. Heard about them. Never fought them though. Well...not yet anyway._ **"Within this one-year period that I have been investigating, there have been…"** _Jesus. This is way too long. I'm just gonna…_ Mute leaned his head forward and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. Just selectively hearing what others had to say and any possibly important info that he might catch. That's one perk about his helmet though. People can't tell what he's doing underneath it. Some might assume he's just thinking when in reality he's ignoring or possibly even sleeping. The latter he rarely did though thanks to that acquired quirk of his. **"...Something truly sickening came out."** Mute's head slightly lifted. **"It contained human blood and human cells."** _Wait, what? I don't understand. Everyone looks shocked. Oh, well._ Mute lowered his head once more. He didn't process everything said in the meeting but he got the gist of it. A girl's in trouble. She's being held somewhere. They don't know where. Sooooo… they're get a bunch of local and big name heroes to scour certain areas and find the location of the person in trouble. Mute was assigned the same general area where he did his daily wandering/patrolling. Only difference this time being that he needed to keep a lookout. _Why don't you want to use your quirk Nighteye? Stop being so afraid, you quad-eyed genius._

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Mute drove his motorcycle right into a villain running away. The bike dragged along for a good while but soon started swerving quickly losing control until it started flipping along with the villain that was already knocked out. After Mute arrived at the scene of the crash he found the villain breathing strangely. _Oh. Guess I overdid it._ Mute reached into his jacket and pulled out a small steel ant farm. Mute pulled down on the strange latch that dispensed one single ant. He crouched placed his hand on the heavily injured man and then proceeded to crush the ant. His hands began glowing a faint yellow and the wounds once present on this criminal were no more. **"...Wha? How am I-"** Mute suddenly kicked the man's temple just hard enough for him to be knocked out. Mute approached his motorcycle and inspected it. _That's why I love this model. Just scratches but no internal damage._ The phone in his pocket rang for a second. _Must be a text message…_ Mute revealed his phone and looked down at it.

…

Mute found himself and the rest of the heroes right in front of Eightfold Cleanser's base of operations. Everyone chatted with each other about the upcoming situation they were about to face. The most eager ones being Deku and Lemillion. The only unnerving thing to Mute was the seriously large police force next to them all. _Japan doesn't mess around…_ **"I'm starting to feel nervous…"** Gravity Girl put her enclosed hand into the palm of the other and wrapped her fingers around it. **"Doing all this detective work, cooperating side by side with the police… it's been nothing but stuff I'm unfamiliar with."** Frog Girl placed her right index finger on the bottom of her chin. An action that Hado mimicked. **"I have more faith in the brats than I do the new guy."** Rock Lock said aloud not caring whether Mute overheard him or not. **"Hey easy…" "He's only been a hero for a literal week, I don't know about you, but that's definitely nowhere near enough time to be adept at this sort of thing."** Mute turned to look at him his expressions hidden underneath the helm. **"Not to mention he also dozed off during both meetings and even right now. He doesn't care!"** Everyone looked uneasy at the unexpected hostility Rock Lock bore towards Mute. _You're only right about the sleeping part._ **"Smith is a veteran."** Nighteye said. **"He has more experience than all of us combined."** With that short defense in Mute's favor, Nighteye pushed his glasses up. The chief of this police cleared his throat to clear the tense air and said: **"Our opponents are Yakuza types who, at the very least, survived long enough to see this day. So I want every one of you fulfilling your roles without letting your guards down for a single second. Now...MOVE OUT!"**

…

" **The moment I'm finished reading the warrant, that's your cue to gallop in! Please be quick about it."** Rock Lock narrowed his eyes and looked at the man who repeated this sentence. **"Keeps sayin' the same damn thing. What, he doesn't trust us?" "C'mon, let's concentrate."** A man with zigzag eyebrows said. **"Don't be like that, he don't mean it that way."** Fat Gum looked to his right to look at the annoyed man who only responded with a **"Hmph."** _Yea. I don't like guys like him._ A man in a black suit inhaled deeply and then mustered the courage to ring the doorbell. Almost immediately after the chime went off the sliding metal barred gate suddenly burst open with a huge muscley man wearing a black tank top, jeans, and a plague mask. He sent three police officers and the gate flying into the air. Midoriya leaped into the air using his quirk and took hold of one of the officers. Aizawa used his bandage-like scarf to catch the other two policemen. All three thanked the two heroes and others began to panic at the sudden hostility. **"You're kidding me! They caught wind of our operation?!"** One cop yelled. **"Whatever just pin him down!"** Another ordered the rest. **"I'm feeling a little more pumped."** Katsukame reeled his fist back. **"So tell meeee…"** The woman with the dragon accessory on her head told the people behind her to **"Stay back!"** As he swung his fist he yelled: **"What is it you want?"** Tatsuma quickly transformed into a dragon a small cloud forming around her and dissipating after she had caught this superhuman's fist. **"For the time being, we should try not to split our forces. The Ryukyu group will deal with this one. Everyone else, continue onward."** _She's strangely calm_ _about this._ Everyone not in charge of dealing with this enemy rushed in and started raiding the household. With Mute running ahead of the three bodyguards and everyone else, he drew his magazine fed shotgun and burst right through the door with his weapon equipped. He was quickly met with a lot of resistance, unarmed men all charged at him with the intention of slowing him down though he wasn't having it. His first shot sent pellets hurtling towards the minions forcing them to stop and halt the ones right behind them. Mute didn't let his onslaught stop as he fired over and over again until he was out of rounds. The collapsed men moaned and almost curled into balls at the pain they were experiencing. **"That was slightly excessive."** Nighteye commented after rushing in and going for a vase containing a plant. **"Under this is a mechanism to open a hidden pathway."** He removed the container and placed it next to his feet. **"If I push these wooden panels in a certain order, it'll open."** Sir proceeded to do what he had said and watched as the wall in front of him slowly opened. **"Everyone be wary of the quirks that have yet to show themselves."** Everyone watched as from the secret wall three men emerged from it each carrying at least one weapon on them.

Centipeder went to work and easily restrained the first two that came out. Bubble Girl managed to avoid the attack from the remaining one and let one bubble hit the thug's eye causing him to unwillingly cry. They all dashed inside with Mute following in last. After descending a flight of stairs they came across a dead. The heroes began to question why this wall was there but their panic quickly turned around as Lemillion assured them that it was clear ahead. The wall blocking them was just placed there. Deku and Red Riot punched a hole in the wall with their combined strength. But quickly turned confused as it started warping itself and mending elsewhere. The heroes would've continued onward had he they not been suddenly engulfed by the floors underneath them. Unlike the others, Mute was instead taken through a different section of the building. As he fell he moved his legs behind and towards him, as the ground came closer he stuck them out and then did a roll to exhaust the energy placed on his legs. Before he could even take a moment to survey the area he was in he was assaulted by a whole gaggle of chumps sent by Overhaul. Mute didn't even bother moving as he simply pulled out his assault rifle and then began firing into the crowd of men trying to attack him with their melee weapons or barely combat viable quirk. They all went down fast as a hail of bullets struck them all on their heads, knees, and arms. Listening to the gunfire and the shouts of pain coming from the men ahead of him, Mute frowned underneath his helm. _This is a bit too easy…_

Stepping on the bodies of the unconscious bleeding men, Mute blindly walked down the corridor, the echoing sounds of his footsteps repeating themselves throughout the hallway. The total unnerving silence put Mute on edge. As he walked on with his assault rifle still at hand. He came across a tall skinny person that had all of a sudden come around the corner at the end of the hall. They wore an entire baggy robe that covered him from the neck down and wore oval shaped headgear that came with strangely curved thick strings near the top. From behind him another man emerged, shorter than the first.

 _ROCCO!_

" **Hey there, killer! It's been a while, huh?"** He began shuffling through a large bag next to him. **"I definitely didn't expect to see you here… heard you became a hero that's neat, but taking part in an operation this big? You make me proud."** Mute raised his assault rifle and aimed it at him. **"Roya. Put him in his place."** His weapon suddenly faded from existence and so did the hallway he was in. Mute's lower half suddenly began to throb and he swore something was falling out from inside of him. He looked down at himself and fell forward on the floor upon noticing the guts literally hanging and dragging across the floor. His mouth suddenly dried up and his breathing ragged. From behind him a horned monster with an insanely large jaw growled and chewed on the other half of his body. With what little strength he had left he began to drag himself forward on the white marble floor that had appeared out of nowhere. He kept on using his arms and hands to inch forward slowly every second aimlessly moving about. At some point, the distant thundering feet of the monster; the audio growing louder and louder. He turned around knowing what was coming. The hideous creature eventually caught up and with its enormous clawed hands. Mute's vision instantly blurred and began fading as his head was easily separated from the what remained of him. His motor functions ceased control and his eyelids began drooping; his mouth becoming agape as well.

These sensations and life-like visuals all ceased when a knife was suddenly plunged into the throat of Mute. The exact same spot where his scar was located. The same exact spot where his voice was removed. Only being able to see the end of the knife and the robed guy in front of him; he took a step back and gripped the blade. Roya pulled out another knife from inside the garment and revealed another blade. Before Mute had even realized it another blade was lodged into his throat. Falling to his knees with his blood leaking down his neck and onto his top he started to lose the feeling of pain and his cognitive thoughts. He was in a mode. A mode he dubbed: **"At Death's Hotel."** A voice not belonging to, but coming from the silent man harshly whispered. A guttural yell burst out: **"Room 4, Checkin' out!"** One entity flowed and formed itself out from the speechless man's back. It grabbed Mute's head with its transparent black flame-like hands that reeked of Alcohol. **"Wassa matter? Not so strong when you got a knife in your gullet?"** Mute's legs became engulfed by the being now controlling him. **"Roya, retreat!"** Rocco ordered his ally just in time for her to barely dodge the insanely large sweeping attack that easily shattered into pieces after coming into contact with the insanely large room. **"Oh god…"** The entity clutched it's blazing head. **"I'm feelin' sober. Give me a second…"** It somehow pulled out a shadowy bottle containing a transparent liquid that he poured into his mouth. The portions that leaked from it's large gaping spiked mouth was licked off by it's thin tongue. **"Go into that wall!"** The same large and extended hand went forward and destroyed a major portion of the hallway. **"Change of plans! Mute! You keep exceeding my expectations of you, but make no mistake. I fully intend to murder you!"** Rocco shouted as he fled the area with Roya right behind him. The being growled and used another alcoholic beverage. **"Pussies…"** _ **GLUG GLUG GLUG GLUG**_ The entity stopped drinking and looked down at a barely conscious Mute. It let go of the empty container, that disintegrated upon hitting the floor. **"Get a move on, idiot! I don't want to die here with you!"** The entity clutched the silent's man head and yanked it in every direction possible to force him to heed to his commands. _I don't want to..._

…

" **Get those knives outta your throat. It's buggin' me. I can feel 'em too y'know."** _No. I'll start bleeding out more._ **"Who cares?! Just 'die' here. Let us all out. Come on…"** _No… I'm getting rid of you._ Mute reached into his jacket and deposited a single ant from the small insect farm. He clenched his gloved hand, killing the creature quickly and painless. **"Get rid of me? Not a chance. Still here."** The reeking entity kept on chugging beers. _That's not possible..._ **"Well it is, chump."** It suddenly hit Mute as to why this happening. It was Roya! Messing with his brain and creating these visuals must've somehow jumbled up his brain! That's why these guys were coming out. If this went on… _Then more of you will appear._ **"Bet you regret killin' Hotel Death, huh?"** _Him and you._ **"Well you're gonna have to live with it."** Mute came around a corner and a guy in a white-robed hoodie looking down at limp Aizawa. His body trembled as he tried as hard as he could to get up only to be talked down to by the guy with the arrow-shaped hair. Mute swiftly raised his assault rifle up and held down the trigger. Five bullets burst forth faster than the speed of sound, they all struck and even pierced the head of the man who didn't even know what had happened. Kurono's eyes widened; clutching his head, he turned around only to be met with a huge alcohol- reeking flamed hand of the spirit. It pinned him to the ground, and let Mute calmly walk over to him. Kurono's hair suddenly sent itself forward and attempted to cut the silent man. He half succeeded. His attack only tore through the leathery fabric and not his skin. Mute took this chance to deliver three final bullets to this pretty boy's face. The silent man crouched down and made sure Aizawa wasn't injured. **"We just saved your sorry ass."**

" **Listen to me! Overhaul is-"** A wall to Mute's left suddenly burst forth and from it emerged a lot of police officers along with one of the big three. **"Let them carry me! Keep going forward! They need all the help they can get with Overhaul!"** Mute nodded quickly and with the entity still coming through his back he ran as fast as he could towards where the fighting was taking place. He came upon a large hole that led into a larger more open space into the building. Still sprinting he noticed the dragon lady, the frog girl, and the girl with the helmet on her face. Noticing the breach above him, he put his grappling hook to use for the first time. This thing had crazy, the wire made entirely of a bendable steel that took significant power to break. **"Pfft! Your gadget is slow. Watch this!"** The entities arms extended greatly and then launched itself upward into the sky right above Midoriya and Chisaki. _What the hell is that thing? Is that Overhaul?_ **"Who cares what it is? It looks strong! Go fight it!"**

" **Why do so many of you sick people keep appearing... BEFORE ME!"** Mute dodged an attack mid-air. Chisaki hurtled a large spiked rock towards him that let Midoriya get closer to the man composed of two more beings. **"Someone like you could never know her worth. GIVE HER BACK!"** Overhaul launched himself forward to Midoriya and intended to deliver a killing blow to both him and the white-haired girl. Mute's entity prevented this by extending it's arms and wrapping themselves around Chisaki's combined form. With Mute's strength, speed, and toughness matching the villain's, he held on tightly right behind him. **"What are you waiting for, kid? GIVE IT YOUR ALL ON THIS PUNCH! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US! WE CAN TAKE IT!"** With Chisaki struggling to become loose. He suddenly erupted spikes all over Mute's body, a spike going right through his helmet and into his skull. It was too late however as he was suddenly sucker punched by one-hundred percent of Midoriya's power, breaking the mask and knocking him out with his mouth agape. His whole body landed on the floor that ended up cracking the street underneath him. Deku landed on his feet and began talking to Eri. Before he could fully initiate a conversation her quirk suddenly erupted as she still had it activated. Unable to control it, she started affecting the things around her the area of effect growing larger. With Mute healed, he stood there and watched it all unfold, unable to do anything. But if she kept on going like this… Mute reached for his pistol and looked at the girl going out of control. He heard shuffling coming from behind him and reacted too late to Chisaki's huge hand crushing and grabbing him. He was suddenly squeezed, turned into a pulp, and dropped in front Midoriya's eyes. Still in a kneeling position, he looked up and helplessly glared at the hand coming for both of them with the intent to kill. **BOOM!** Chisaki's hand suddenly exploded as a grenade placed onto it suddenly exploded. The sound of two shots going off erupted through the streets. Overhaul's head had suddenly collapsed. Two of Mute's bullets had met there mark. From behind him, he managed to watch as Eri suddenly stopped using her quirk thanks to Eraserhead who, while still immobile and being carried by Asui, looked at Eri. The world suddenly went quiet as the conflict to save the forever scarred girl from the leader of the Yakuza ended.

With only one arm, head, and a portion of his torso. Mute dragged himself along the floor with his entrails hanging right behind him. The entity on him looked worse for wear as well as multiple holes and missing chunks of its body caused it to become entirely limp. With his blurred vision, Mute used his right arm to keep pushing forward his senses slowly becoming numb. His farm had been shattered thanks to Chisaki. _The farm… I need to heal… where are the ants._ The drunken entity behind him moaned and slurred, but it still kept itself going with the seemingly endless amounts of beer. **"Someone get Mute a living thing! Plant! Bug! He needs it!"** Aizawa yelled his eyes looking on at the multiple pieces of his body scattered about. **"You idiot… you let your guard down…"** The entity let out a moan as it suddenly dissipated into the air. Mute lost all feeling and his whole world went black.


	11. War Is Heck

" **Look at this! I told you! Right in his noggin'."** A man in a decade old but modern military uniform and weapons stood over the corpse of a Chinese soldier. **"Your aim never ceases to amaze me."** Another one said as he started patting down the dead man in search for something useful. **"Pack O' Cigs. My favorite."** Another platoon member said as he yanked out of the pocket. He stuffed it into his own and then kicked his body. **"Only way he coulda got this is by killin' one of our boys."** Everyone looked at one another and all silently agreed to stay in the building they had just conquered. **"Did you hear? A lot more of them "special" people are being born. People're callin' them 'Quirks'."** The younger soft-faced man who would later go by Mute leaned his weapon against the wall. **"You mean the ones born with superpowers? I don't get why they don't just call 'em what it is. No need to come up with a different name for it."** The first man sighed. **"Shit, man, I've seen a couple of them do some real damage against so many men. On both sides. One of them is especially scary. He's making a name for himself."** The man with the pack of cigarettes lit one up and raised his eyebrows. **"You mean All For One?"** The first one nodded. **"Guy is leading - well, more like intimidating - almost half of the world at the moment. All I know is that it's gonna affect everyone at some point."** The third man scoffed. **"That asshole might've taken over the weak countries like Japan, but the U.S. can never go down, baby. Even if we lose we'll always come back stronger than ever. It's happened once, and it can happen again."** Everyone smiled. _He's right._ They all thought.

…

A bullet pierced through the helm of a soldier. The blood and small pieces of the skull splattering against another's corpse. The same platoon all went under and ditch and returned fire at their enemies. **"Sniper! Keep your heads down!" "We've got more problems than that! We've got more coming from behind us! They're tryna pinch us."** The first soldier suddenly put his head over the ditch and fired a couple of bullets in front of him as a form of suppressing fire. He couldn't do much without an LMG. **"Shit, man, I don't think…"** The second man clutched his missing leg and the heavy amount of bandages. **"Don't close your eyes! Stay awake! We'll get through this!"** The soft-faced young man wiped away the dirt that splashed all over his face after an explosion had kicked dirt all over them. **"Fuck our orders! No way in hell we can do this! We have to leave!"** The third man yelled at their leader who responded with: **"No way! We got our secret weapon right here!"** He turned to look at the young man. **"Permission has been granted, special guy. Give 'em all hell!"**

…

Mute placed his foot on the last remaining enemy's neck and pointed the barrel of his DMR right on his forehead. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger to make sure blood didn't enter his eyes. **"WOO!"** The platoon yelled and raised their weapons into the air. Sure they had killed plenty of men. But nowhere near to Mute. Since they were being sent on a mission that would most likely put them against those with Quirks. They put Mute into the platoon in hopes of making missions easier and more successful. He turned out to be quite expendable. But no man could ever expect to pull this off all the time. Everyone has their limits. Whether physically or emotionally. In Mute's case. It was emotionally. After discovering the true nature of their mission. The placing of a insanely huge bomb into in a inhabited area. With an hour set on the explosive to make sure the platoon escaped.

…

With the platoon's corpses all stuffed inside of the trunk of the large truck. Mute placed the timed nuke next to him on the passenger's seat and looked at the number. _23 minutes._ He started the car military car up and began to drive away from the civilization U.S had intended to wipe out. _I guess they are right. History does repeat itself. But I'm a different factor. I can't go home. I can't go to any other country. And I can't stay here. I'd rather die than stay imprisoned._ The drive to a remote location very far away from this place. Nothing stopped him. No car's got in his way. No law enforcement. His foot stayed down on that peddle with the intent of making sure this hurt no one else. _6 minutes…_ The sterner faced man stopped his car and turned off the engine. This was it. With his car unable to go on forward. Mute picked up the bomb and headed inside of a dense forest. With two minutes remaining, he managed to find a cavern that went somewhat deep into the ground. It wasn't much, but it'd stop some of the momentum this thing carried. Mute leaned against the dead end of the cavern and looked down at the bomb. _One minute._ He clutched it and brought his face down onto it. He closed his eyes. Not wanting to see the countdown. He breathed in. **BEEP!** And then out.


	12. Ivry and Sabo

Mute shot up from the hospital bed and trembled as the same drunken entity appeared behind him and let out a yell as it came back to life. He turned to look at the door ahead of him and heard the sound of hurrying footsteps coming closer to the room he was currently in. The entity dubbed "Ivre" belched as it finished the bottle o' beer. **"He's awake! He's finally awake!"** A cute female nurse yelled as she held the door open for Aizawa and for another man he didn't expect to see. **"Bend me over and open me up. It's All-Might."** Confusion spread underneath Mute's helmet as they both held cold glares with their furrowed brows. With Ivre chugging beers in the background, Mute straightened himself out and waited for something to happen. **"You have a lot of explaining to do."**

…

" **To think someone with a quirk similar to mine even exists."** Mute's disheveled and bloodied up face took another kick from All For One. **"You're weak. You lack more quirks. You hope to even beat me without at least matching me in strength."** He picked up Mute from his neck and started to choke him with one hand, earning no reaction from the entirely exhausted man. **"You'll be another soldier I send back to their family in a body bag."** His enclosed fist suddenly went through Mute's throat. **"I'll put your quirk and the others you gathered to good use. I promise you that."**

…

" **You tried fighting him? But then that would make you… over a hundred years old at least."** All-Might's eyebrows raised themselves at the sound of this. **"How did you survive?"**

…

All For One suddenly lurched backwards as his body forced him to collapse. From behind him Mute's animate body began to reform itself. A soft golden glow emerged from his body. All For One yelled in pain as his body began to attract itself to the dead man's. They suddenly conjoined into one another.

...

" **It was a rejection. At least that's what he says."** Ivre pointed to the silent man. He had become the one to answer the questions of the two men. **"You mean you can stop him from stealing quirks…?!"** Aizawa shook his head. **"It must have something to do with the similarity of the quirks. Do you even know how you did it? Or was it something natural?"** Mute shrugged. **"He doesn't know."** Ivre claimed as he wiped his nonexistent lips from the liquid he had haphazardly drank from. **"And then what?"**

…

" **I'd like that one back."** All For One lunged towards the healed silent man only to be met with a powerful kick to his face that sent him through the roof of his headquarters. All For One landed on the roof, bounced off from there, and then down onto the ground; small cuts appearing on his body. **"Your kicks need practice…"** He spoke to himself as he got up from the ground and looked up at the building he had fallen out from. Mute quickly got up from his position and went over to a nearby radio to call for assistance. He opened his mouth and tried to speak. **"Well… at least one good thing came out of that."** All For One raised Mute's bloody voice box into the sky and then crushed it.

…

All For One started light heartedly laughing and sort of reeled his head back. He had just finished talking about his bad habit of quirk stealing ones he didn't need. Something he had tried time and time again to break only to end up being unsuccessful. **"I never thought I'd hear that name again… I-"** He cut himself off and started laughing again. **"My apologies. Just remembering fond memories. You know those things we love? Like how you loved that pathetic woman?"** All Might furrowed his brows and stood up from his seat and clenched his fists in anger. **"Always so quick to anger… as I was trying to say… the things we love doing or hate… Well, I HATED Mute. Very much. Another personification of justice. And another failure of it as well. I LOVED torturing him. It became kind of a hobby for me and a great way to relieve stress whenever something didn't go exactly as planned. This went on for about… what…? Half a century? Until one day the fight with Shimura was enough to aid him in escaping. At least one good thing came out from that."**

…

Mute touched his scar with all five of his fingers and then suddenly tensed up his back. Ivry ceased it's movements and suddenly dissipated behind him. Aizawa and Toshinori stayed silent as the speechless man got up from his hospital bed with all of his clothes intact. **"Mute."** All-Might inhaled and relaxed a little. **"Your healing quirk. Can it… can it bring back the dead?"** Aizawa refused to look at All-Might. Mute looked back and forth between the two and then shook his head. All-Might's last amount of hope for Nighteye vanished then and there. **"Then how are you alive right now? I wasn't able to get to you in time."** Eraserhead questioned him. A new entity suddenly burst from Mute's back. **"Sorry for the sudden intrusion. My name is Sabio. I can explain this…"** The other two men sweatdropped as the entity pulled out a shadowy book and started flipping through pages after looking over the glossary. **"According to him…"** It pointed to Mute. **"That's an entirely different quirk. A quirk some would define as one based off of immortality. You see whenever Mute ends the life of something alive. He takes the number of years left in its lifespan and adds it to our own. Whenever he 'dies' he loses exactly a hundred years of whatever he has at the moment which is over a fifty-thousand-nine-hundred and seventy-two at the moment."** The two men then furrowed their eyebrows. **"You should've told us this sooner!"** Aizawa starting scolding Mute as if he was a young adult still learning; an action that made him taken aback. **"You and Eri are in danger if** _ **they**_ **find out about this. I doubt All For One has informed the League of Villains about this. This must be kept a secret. You must continue to hide this from everyone else."** All Might looked at Eraserhead and said: **"I'll let Nezu know."** The baggy-eyed man nodded and motioned for Mute to follow him. **"We're going to fully update your quirks. Everything you've accumulated - except the one we just spoke about - needs to be officially put into the records."** Sabo cleared his throat and closed his book. **"Mute… shall I keep tending to the-"** The silent man waved his hand in a "go away" motion. The entity meekly nodded and disappeared in a fashion similarly to Ivre.

…

Mute got on his motorcycle but didn't start the engine. With the the two-wheeled vehicle leaning on its metal support Mute began contemplating the events that had unfolded. _Rocco is still out there. But I can't just start a hunt for a man nobody knows nothing about… I can only wait for him to make a move. He has to at some point. He said he intended to kill me. I'm ready Rocco. I'm not holding back anymore. Death's Hotel will put a traitorous bastard like you down._ Mute's back suddenly burst open with multiple entities. All of them began yelling in unison as if trying to break away from Mute himself. Only a select few of them accepted the fact that they'd stay within Mute until he passed away. However, they all knew that wouldn't happen in an insanely long time, or possibly forever. Ivry and Sabo were two of these. _These guys appear shortly after I've died or come close to dying. The others will start appearing soon._

 _I wish I was born Quirkless._

The motorcycle roared in fury, leaving a black smoke in its path as Mute began patrolling.


	13. Rest Of 'Em

Ivry: A junkie who took any kind of drug as long as it gave him a high. Booze has become the recent addiction he's shown. Last time it was pills. And before that it was cocaine. And even more before that… Mute couldn't remember. Mute could feel his presence every time he took a drink from something strong. He becomes powerful the more alcohol that enters his body.

Sabo: One word to describe this entity is "Wise". He always rooting inside of Mute's brain for info on seemingly everything to become more intelligent. His quirk allows himself and Mute to know exactly the way someone something fights. Every time Mute is in a fight, he can feel this spirit watching and studying.

Canta: Sings, as her name translates. A famous pop star originating from America Mute killed per her request. She frequently appears out of these ten. When she is there, her presence in a group is immediately missed if she ever leaves. It was part of her strange quirk which makes people around her constantly wanting to be in her presence and initiate conversation with her no matter what. Nobody ever disliked her.

Peacemaker: A pacifist at heart. Yet someone with questionable affiliations with others. Mute didn't remember how he killed this man, but his quirk allowed him to persuade others to agree or do something for him. This process, however, was a bit time consuming but very effective if used in the right situation.

Bo: A rebel who most often went against the status quo. He believed quirks should be used by people for whatever they wanted. Being born poor, he decided to use his insane amount of toughness and stamina for almost anything to get money. A mercenary of sorts. His motives and Mute's clashed at some point and he obviously lost. Now he resides as a spirit in Mute's body being ever so resentful that he became a hero. At least - unlike others heroes- he sometimes killed.

Pockets: A damn good thief, murderer, and pickpocket. With his quick fingers and his small size he was infamously known throughout the city he was born in. Police could never arrest him because there was never enough evidence to prove he had stolen not mention he had no home. He was killed by Mute who caught him trying to steal one of his weapons and use it against him. His quirk allowed him to touch any living thing or object without the other person without them feeling any sensation.

Sweetmeat / Maniac Meat: The creepiest out of this entire list. A literal clown. This serial killer frequently appeared in random sections throughout the world to butcher as many people as he could in five minutes. As soon as the crime was reported, he would disappear from the scene of the crime. Unfortunately for him, he tried killing Mute one day and met his end at the silent man's hands. His quirk allowed him to dine on flesh without ever becoming full. By doing this, it increased his speed fifty times over for an hour which is how he was able to kill so many people in such a short amount of time.

Sketch: A deadly artist. His quirk gave him the ability to bring whatever he drew to come to life. His first real use of this ability was when he drew a dollar bill and brought it to reality. He eventually used this to become rich very rich in under a week. With his life growing ever so boring he decided to use this ability to become an overlord with lots of minions to serve him. He ruled a whole state by himself by overthrowing authorities and becoming a dictator. He eventually perished thanks to Mute.

Moses: Sketch's right-hand man. Murdered right before Moses was. His quirk lets him literally split a person in two by touching them with at least all five of his fingers. As an assassin, almost all of his kills came easily to him by simply shaking his target's hand. Being a religious man of this organization he worked for they gave him this nickname since the "Moses" is the one split the red sea in half. He and Sketch rarely talk much. But when they do, they have a lot to say.

?: A being mute does not know the name of. His only notable ability to be able to take control of Mute's body through sheer force if Mute doesn't resist enough or simply allows it. Has only ever taken control a total of four times throughout Mute's entire life so far.


	14. Minds

_**To make things simple I'm just gonna put the name of the entity that is speaking.**_

Canta: **"The little girl wants to see us."**

Mute would've growled if he could. Hours after he had woken up from the hospital, these ten beings had formed inside of his head. To put it lightly, they were very annoying sometimes and shutting them up took a lot of mental strength that he just couldn't constantly put out. So instead he would just have to give in and let them converse with each in his head and with him. Death's Ten is what they called themselves. Each of them unique snowflakes that piss off the silent man because sometimes he couldn't concentrate whenever they all had conversations inside of his head. Now he remembered why he tried so hard to stay alive. Because they came back whenever he did pass away for a day or two.

Sweetmeat: **"Entertaining children is one of my specialties…"**

Bo: **"Aaaand the clown's back. Why don't you go back to whatever hell hole you came from?"**

Canta: **"There's not a single sane person out there that would ever let you near a child."**

Sweetmeat: **"Hehehe…"**

 _I'm trying to eat peacefully here._

Bo: **"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll just leave your body now then. Sorry for staying for so long."**

Peacemaker: **"Come on Bo. He's not saying we have to shut up. Just to be a little quieter."**

Bo: **"Why do you always defend this guy? He's the reason we're stuck in here."**

Peacemaker: **"But you don't know why we're here. It could've been our fault or it could be his. It doesn't matter! We're stuck here regardless. We should instead be looking for a way out. Not arguing with each other."**

Bo: **"Yea, well, I doubt the clown's gonna listen to you."**

 _Ignore him. He likes the attention. Eri is supposed to be coming here to U.A today and she specifically requested to see Midoriya, Togata, and me. Why though? I never even talked to her or even saved her._

Canta: **"Just do it. The poor thing has been through a lot. I thought someone like you would empathize with her."**

Mute finished up eating inside of his dorm. There was literally nothing in there except him, a trash can, and the art he had drawn a while ago. He picked up his plastic plate along with the spork and the cup and threw it in the trash can. He opened the door that led to his room and started to make his way down to the lobby to wait for her.

...

" **Deku and Togata left a long time ago, dumbass."** Bakugo informed Mute who only moved his head down to look at the ground as if he was sighing to himself. _Guess I'll go looking for them._ Mute waved goodbye and gave a thumbs up to Bakugo as thanks for letting him know. **"Whatever. I don't need your thanks."** Mute wandered throughout the entirety of U.A. and was genuinely surprised by the number of people working hard for… whatever reason. It was something he wasn't used to seeing especially in a setting for a school like this. _Wouldn't villains catch wind of this? This seems like a terrible idea._

Sabo: **"People need to release their stress. This is something we should participate in. It would definitely help improve our state of mind."**

 _Never needed it. Still don't._

Sabo: **"You lie to yourself. You need this… Why are you so self-destructive?"**

Mute didn't respond to his question, but instead kept aimlessly wandering. He hadn't truly explored what U.A had to offer in all of its buildings and such this was the first time he got see it everyone and all of it in action. **"Speak of the devil! There he is! Hey, Mute!"** The silent man turned and watched Midoriya and Togata round the corner of the building with Eri following the two. **"We were just talking about you. Eri, that's Mike Smith. But he prefers it if you call him Mute."** Mute simply looked down at her and waved at her. The three males all noticed that she became more timid upon noticing the scar located on his neck. **"I'm sorry… you got that because-"** Mute loudly snapped his fingers and wagged his finger while shaking his head. **"There's no need to be sorry. You didn't cause that, he's had it for a long time. Why do you think we call him 'Mute'?"** The silver-haired child made her version of a sad **"Oh…"** face while clutching her tiny purse and looked at her arms.

Bo: **"Don't think that helped."**

" **We were just about to head over to the cafeteria. Wanna join us?"** Lemillion asked him. Mute quickly nodded his head and then raised his arm and spread his hand open, letting them go first since he had no idea where this place was.

…

Mute moved the tray on his lap and with his spoon starting digging into his food and placing it through the hole underneath his helm and ate. It looked strange every single time, it didn't matter how much he did it. **"Maybe you should take your helmet off…?"** Togata asked as he watched him eat. **"He always wears it."** Midoriya said as he sweatdropped and smiled. **"Well… what do you think Eri? Will you be okay with this?"** Togata asked her. **"Yeah, he seems okay."** The two students looked at another in confusion. **"We were talking about the festival…"** Deku clarified for her. **"Oh… well I don't really know… but… so many people are trying their hardest… so I want to know how it will turn out…"** She looked down at the smoothie she had been drinking and played with the straw. The two students next to her looked at one another with smiles on their faces. **"We call that feeling 'excitement'"** Mute ignored the short conversation the principal had with the other three and Midnight and continued to eat his lunch. His attention was grabbed by Nezu when he called for the silent man by name. **"You can hear me, right?"** Nezu kept on tugging at his pants like a child. **"I need to talk to you."** Everyone else in the cafeteria suddenly grew very curious as to what these two could were going to be discussing. **"I've seen the update Eraserhead sent me. Could you show me one of them?"** Mute nodded and stood up from his chair. He stayed still for a second until his back tensed up and from it a spirit suddenly emerged. Peacemaker's blue gentle flames and bright green eyes caught the attention of everyone nearby. **"So pretty…"** Eri mumbled to herself.

Peacemaker: **"Hey, Nezu. I hope whatever we're going to talk about isn't bad news…"**

The principal smiled and said: **"Don't worry. It isn't. But I'm glad I'll be able to communicate even easier with him from now on."** Midoriya suddenly erupted with a question: **"Wait! You're able to talk?"** This new ability Mute is currently presenting is a combination of Shoji's and Tokoyami's. At least, that's what Deku thought. **"Actually, no. I'm a totally different in person from Mute. I got emotions. I cough, I breathe, I watch TV… all that stuff."** Lemillion suddenly remembered what Nezu said. _**"Can you show me ONE of them…"**_ He stood up and then said: **"There's more than one of you, right?"** Peacemaker and Mute both turned to look at him. **"Yeah, that's right."**

...

" **It's all right here in his hero bio!"** Hagakure showed the page dedicated to Mute. He wasn't famous or anything before the whole fight with Eri. But he was starting to get attention and it worried the silent man. **"Death's Hotel…"** Tokoyami muttered in awe of the morose name he gave this ability. **"He's growing a bit in popularity isn't he?"** Yaoyorozu said. **"Who cares about that?! Just set up the damn piano!"** Bakugo ordered her as he did the same with the drums. This was the last day they'd get to practice for their parts before everything kicks off tomorrow. Despite being a new hero only about to finish a month he had gone up quite a lot in the approval ratings. It was mostly thanks to his new quirk that showed off multiple unique personalities that interacted with civilians. The most popular one being Canta thanks to that passive quirk of hers that always left people feeling a lot better. **"I wanna meet Canta…"** Mineta said as he pressed his face closer to an image of her posted in the bio.

…

" **Mute! Mute! Mute! Mute! Mute!"** The people in the building started chanting as the silent man went up to the mic. He was basically forced to go up and do some Karaoke while he currently hung at the cultural festival. As a joke, one person started yelling for him to go up and perform a song. But it quickly got out of hand as other strangers started chanting for him to go up. Mute looked at the machine and started going through some songs until he identified one he knew by heart.

 _Pink Cigarette by Mr. Bungle._

Canta: **"We knew you would pick that…"**

Bo: **"Guess I'll provide backup vocals. I guess being in that garage band wasn't useless after all."**

Mute grabbed the mic and raised it into the air so it could pick up the sound of the two who were about to sing for everyone. Both spirits popped out from his back and got ready to perform. For the first twenty seconds of the intro to the song played until it went quiet and then soft sounding piano, saxophone, and drums started creating a slow song melody.

Canta: " **Hush me, touch me"**

Bo: **"Perfume, the wind and the leaves"**

Canta: **"Hush me, touch me"**

Bo: **"The burns, the holes in the sheets"**

Bo and Canta: **"I'm hoping the smoke**

 **Hides the shame I've got on my face**

 **Cognac and broken glass**

 **All these years I've been your ashtray"**

Canta: **"Not today…"**

The two spirits began glowing in their respective colors. Pink for Canta and Green for Bo. They both started taking forms of various shapes that changed the cover to a show. They sparkled and floated above Mute and occasionally dropped sprinkles of light in time with the music; something that moved that crowd.

Bo: **"I found a pink cigarette**

 **On the bed the day that you left**

 **And how can I forget that your lips were there**

 **Your kiss goes everywhere, touches everything, but me"**

Canta: **"Hush me, touch me"**

Bo: **"Champagne, your hair in the breeze**

 **Hush me, touch me**

 **Lipstick, a slap on my cheek"**

Canta and Bo: **"Your eyes cried at last**

 **Told me everything I was afraid to ask**

 **Now I'm dressed in white**

 **And you've burned me for the last time"**

Canta: **"This ain't the last time"**

Bo: **"You'll find a note and you'll see my silhouette…"**

Bo and Canta: **"There's just 5 hours left until you find me dead**

 **There's just 4 hours left until you find me dead**

 **There's just 3 hours left until you find me dead**

 **There's just 2 hours left until you find me dead**

 **There's 1 more hour and then you will find me dead**

 **There's just-"**

The sound of a heart monitor going dead went off for three seconds and then the song ended. People clapped and cheered at awe at the musical ability of Bo and Canta. People who were recording this happen on their phones immediately saved it and started to upload it onto the internet for others to see. Mute casually sat back down in his seat as he finished so he could finish eating the food he had ordered.

Sabo: **"Ah! I can already feel your stress levels lowering."**

Canta: **"I feel like we should be with Eri right now."**

Bo: **"Nah. She prefers to be with those two. She only wanted to see us so she could apologize for some reason."**

Sabo: **"I agree."**

 **THE DAY AFTER THE FESTIVAL**

" **You've gone viral!"** Ashido forced her phone on Mute's face who backed away from her. **"Hearing that song gave me chills, it's so romantic, in a messed up kind of way."** The silent man rubbed the back of his helmet. **"I liked the song too!"** Eri said as she adorably put her arms towards the sky.

Canta: **"Oh my god! She's so cute!"**

Bo: **"What's with the sudden change? She's acting a lot happier than normal. Smiling lots too."**

Sabo: **"Perhaps something happened at the festival that we missed?"**

" **Class 1-A return to your dorms. We have visitors coming soon."** Eraserhead then looked at Mute. **"Even though you're a hero. You're home is still here. You don't always have to be on your motorcycle looking for villains in streets."** Aizawa motioned for everyone but class 1-A to follow him out.

…

" **Come on! Just bring her out for a few seconds!"** Mineta pleaded with Mute. _Goddamn, this guy will just not drop it. Ten whole minutes of non stop asking! I'm on the verge of committing suicide right here and now!_

Canta: **"He just wants to see me. How bad can it be?"**

Sabo: **"I don't know, Canta... There's no doubt in my mind he has perverted intentions."**

Canta: **"Just for a minute or two!"**

 _FINE! There! Now hurry up!_

Mute's back suddenly tensed up as a feminine pink entity emerged from Mute. Without even being able to react in time Mineta suddenly leaped and attempted to grab at a certain area of Canta's. Before he could though, Bo suddenly appeared and smacked him away mid-flight.

Bo: **"What kind of person are you?! Touching things without proper consent! I should-"**

Mute tensed his back again and felt the two beings go back inside of his mind. **"Wow… I was so close…"** Mute drooped his head and shook it. Tokoyami sneezed after this and rubbed his beak. **"Aha! Everyone! They're here!"** Lida pointed towards the door that opened. From it emerged four people, three women, and a tall man.

Mandalay: **"Rock on with these sparkling gazes!"**

Ragdoll: **"We've come to lend a paw and help!"**

Tiger: **"We have come from somewhere…"**

Pixie-Bob: **"Stingily cute and catlike!"**

All Four: **"Wild, wild.. Pussycats!"**

" **Pussycats! It's been a while!"** Ashido was the first one to run up to them. **"You all look well my kitties!"** The blonde one ecstatically yelled back. Mute looked to his right and quickly withdrew his attention from the visitors.

 _I don't know them. So I'm just gonna ignore 'em._

Sketch: **"Tch! I had more manners when trying to kill ya' then you do now! The new generations these days… and for god's sake, get some better flippers!"**

Sweetmeat: **"I love the one with the green hair. She's so full of joy and… so much meat in her legs. I want to see if she keeps that attitude when I'm hacking away at those limbs."**

Ivry: **"Y'know clown, maybe you'd calm down for once if you just popped some pills."**

Sweetmeat: **"Wuhahahah! That only makes me even more violent!"**

 _Shut up…_

" **I've seen you before!"** Ragdoll appeared right in front of Mute's face causing him to jump back and nearly send the couch rolling along the floor. Mute faced away from Ragdoll and refused to look her in those crazy eyes of hers. **"Oh! That's Mute! He was part of Class 1-A for a while until he became a hero not too long ago."** Midoriya explained to them. **"At such a young age?!"** Pixie-Bob stuck her tongue out and looked at Mute. **"Actually-"** She gave him the same look she had given Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Lida back then. Without a warning, she rushed towards Mute with her arms extended as she rushed past Ragdoll. Mute's eyes widened in horror underneath the helm as he got up from the couch and tried to leap away only for her to catch him by the shoulders. The voices inside his head all laughed at him as he was being forcefully dragged away by this blonde woman. **"I call dibs on this one too."** Aizawa raised his eyebrows as he felt the genuine fear coming off from Mute. Only he and Mineta realized why he was acting like this. **"If I may get serious for a second…"** Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mandalay who started speaking. **"We got a report from Tartarus…"** Everyone perked up at this. Mute took this opportunity to free himself and get away from that woman. After getting away he blocked out most of what they were talking about. It was just the old news he had gotten earlier about All For One and his bad habit of stealing quirks he didn't need. Also something about JP's Hero Billboard chart. That didn't interest Mute. **"Meow! Now I remember!"** Ragdoll cartwheeled her way towards Mute. **"You're the guy from the singing video!"** The rest of the Pussycats gave a confused look. **"Singing video?"** Tiger asked. She nodded furiously: **"He himself wasn't singing, but the things on his back did it."**

Sabo: **"We are not 'Things' woman."**

After the Pussycats had left Mute went over to the television placed on the wall and manually turned it on since he couldn't find the remote. He flipped through some channels until he arrived at a designated channel claiming that they would broadcast the rankings of the heroes tonight. _I wonder what it's going to be like without All-Might there._

…

Mute got up from the couch after Jiro sat near him. Mute repositioned himself over to a different couch and sat next to Mineta and Kaminari. Jiro gave off a curious look and looked at the two boys sitting next to the silent man. Kaminari shrugged. **"Why did you move?"** he asked. With Mineta watching Mute's back he said: **"He wanted to get a better look at the television."** Casually putting his hands in his pockets the guy with the balls on his head got up from the seat and went over to a nearby fridge **"I think Mute is scared of women…"** Asui spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone in Class 1-A turned to look at him. Bakugo grinned big enough for his gums to show. **"For real?! Pfft! You're fucking with us right?"** Mineta quickly came back from the fridge with a drink in his hands. **"No. I'm not joking."** Damn! What should he say? Distract them? Maybe… **"Hey look! Ryukyu went down!"** Everyone looked at him for a moment and then back at the silent man and the frog girl. _**"Crap! That didn't work!"**_

" **It would make sense… he was acting strange when the pussycats arrived."** _Oh no… THIS is exactly why I'm terrified of all of you!_ **"Are you really, Mute?"** Lida questioned raised a finger as if he was about to deny it but quickly realized that they wouldn't believe him. He drooped his head and slowly nodded. Bakugo, Kaminari, and Kirishima all burst out in laughter at this. **"Y-you ca- haha! You can't be serious!"** Kaminari managed to say and continued to laugh. **"Stop being such a fucking pussy! You're reminding of Deku!"** Bakugo said. **"That's not manly at all!"** Kirishima claimed. **"Hey, come on guys…"** Ashido frowned at the reaction of these three. **"But why?"** Sato asked in curiosity. **"Most likely a traumatic event."** Todoroki suddenly said. The speechless man kept his head down, his emotions hidden underneath his helm.

Sweetmeat: **"A frightening one indeed!"**

The cannibal clown exploded from Mute's back. **"What the hell?!"** Kaminari got up from his seat and away from Mute upon laying eyes on the disturbing clown with a huge grin constantly on its face. Everyone near Mute spoke about as much as he did.

Sweetmeat: **"C'mon, pal! Turn that frown upside down! Aren't you happy to see me?"**

He twisted its spiritual body and went upside to face Mute. His deep, raspy, and guttural voice stood out each time the entity spoke. It gave off an intimidating aura near Stain's level. **"You're Sweetmeat…"** Midoriya spoke up. The clown's head snapped to his right to get a look at Deku.

Sweetmeat: **"Someone else knows who I am. I'm flattered. Really."**

" **Yeah…"** Midoriya said as he slowly moved his way up to Mute. **"I read it in his new hero bio."**

Sweetmeat: **"Good for you… y'know… I want to tell the story, but I think boys and girls like you wouldn't be able to handle it."**

" **I can handle it you Pennywise knockoff!"** Bakugo claimed.

Sweetmeat: **"Well… If you're so sure… you see he wasn't always like this. Momma wasn't the…"** Sweetmeat smacked his lips. **"...She wasn't the nicest lady. The only thing she ever let this poor sod do is ride his bike. When he got back home, his skin turned darker than a blueberry. This went on for years on end. It came without warning and it ended just the same."** He let out a deep laugh. **"Child protective services weren't any help. She somehow always knew when they'd show up announced. But this only angered her even more and the increased the punishments. Do you know what it's like to go without food for over four weeks and having to drink drops of water?! I don't… but he..."** Sweetmeat clutched Mute's head and lifted it up. **"Does."**

Todoroki seemed the one most perturbed out of his classmates who had just listened. No one else said anything. Except for the fire and ice kid. **"What about his dad?"**

Sweetmeat: **"Oh! He was there! Next to Mute in his cage... Laying dead!"** He laughed the grin growing slightly bigger with each one. **"Mute."** Todoroki's hand found itself on Mute's shoulder. **"We're sorry for asking."**

Sweetmeat: **"Isn't that… sweet."**


	15. Rocco

At a local pet store, a man suddenly began yelling as in front of him a California Kingsnake began to exponentially grow until the small glass house it was contained in finally shattered, releasing the serpent. A voice came over the loudspeaker: **"Everyone evacuate immediately! A giant snake has just gone loose! If you see a hero, please report this as soon as possible!"** The sound of someone hastily placing a phone down quickly cut off as the manager fled along with others. The snake thankfully hadn't decided to really start anything but it quickly starting growing and physically changing as time progressed.

Mute's motorcycle screeched to a halt as he stopped near the pet store. He watched people flee the scene and was approached by someone who recognized him. **"Hey, you're a hero, right? There's a giant snake inside that pet store!"** Before Mute could even turn his head to look back into the store a huge dark brown tail with creamy stripes exploded out of the store and whacked Mute right off of his motorcycle, sending him flying straight through a building and into a random family's home.

A little girl playing with her dollies screamed near Mute's right ear. He flinched in pain as he realized that his entire rib cage had shattered. The pieces cut and stabbed his internal organs everytime he moved even slightly. He reached into his jacket and dispensed a single ant. He promptly crushed it and felt almost instantly better. The sound feet stomping upstairs to this kid's bedroom caught Mute's attention. He whipped his head and looked at the two parents. **"Who the…"** The father put his daughter behind him and looked up at the sky. Confused, Mute turned around and raised his eyebrows at the insanely large snake. It looked like its quirk was finally done developing. A more primitive version of Mute would've stood helplessly at this. But thanks to some work by him and Hatsume, this no longer was the case.

…

Mute brought in his new weapons and placed them on a table for all of the workers in the Department of Support to see. **"These are the schematics! A weapon capable of switching ammunition on the fly is something motorcycle guy here wants. Give him anything he asks for!"** The same smile Hatsume always kept was directed at Mute who took one step back and eyed the blueprint in front of him.

With a blowtorch at hand, Mute turned it off and inspected the final remaining weapon. His sniper rifle. He picked it up and inspected his new toy. He grabbed one of his magazine strapped to his chest, hip, and arms. He slammed it into his sniper and aimed down the sights for a quick second. With a smile underneath his helmet, he nodded in satisfaction. He grabbed another magazine with a red X marked on it. He put that inside of the sniper as well and did this for his other weapons that had also been modified. **"Have fun with those!"** Hatsume waved him goodbye as he exited the lab.

…

Mute aimed down his scope and pressed a yellow button placed right underneath the handle of the gun. The weapon made a strange high pitched noise and trembled for a bit. At a snail-like pace, Mute moved his weapon to the left and then pulled the trigger. The family near him pressed their hands against their ears and had flinched at the sound. Before they knew it, the silent man was gone.

Three more shots tore of the flesh of the gigantic snake hissing at the tiny motorcycle helmet wearing man that had just dumped four anti-material rounds into its body, but even that didn't do serious damage. The snake then started moving atop many buildings at the same time and heading straight for the silent man. People screamed, cars crashed into one another in panic and many in their homes became injured thanks to all of the debris coming out of their destroyed homes. As the snake made its way towards Mute he switched to his shotgun containing 3.5 magnum pellets. Truly devastating up close to anyone. Even the snake. Mute took a stance and rapidly fired round after round as the small pellets pierced through the flesh of this monster, causing showers of blood to rain down upon civilians. The reptilian suddenly reeled back and hissed as loud as it could. At lightning speed, it impaled Mute who was caught totally off-guard by the sudden boost of speed this monster suddenly displayed. Despite not originally being a venomous snake, Mute felt his whole body freezing up on the inside, his movements significantly slowing down. Totally defenseless, the snake threw Mute up into the air and then gulped him down.

Without a warning, a giant woman in a wrestling styled costume suddenly came literally leaping in and drop kicking the snake right in its skull. The snake's upper body limped to the left and fell towards an empty road. Mt. Lady followed up her attack with a grab and then began treating it like a rope. She swung to her left and right onto the road over and over again until she felt she had defeated the snake.

Mute bounced back and forth between the slimy and acidic walls of the snake as Mt. Lady's attacks tripped and knocked him over to the acid. The beating of the snake ceased suddenly and he heard a muffled voice outside of the body and then a sigh. The voice turned into a higher pitch as if someone had just asked a question. With Mute avoiding acid as much as he could he suddenly slipped as the snake suddenly expanded and the acid grew larger in size. He heard Mt. Lady gasp in shock as the walls around him bent in a circular motion. The yells of pain became crystal clear through Mute. Whatever was happening out there, this person was in trouble.

Bo: **"Now would be a good time for those explosives."**

Sabo: **"We only need two."**

Mute reached into his vest and pulled out an Octanitrocubane explosive. _It's a good thing these are shock-insensitive. Otherwise, I would've died during any one of those attacks._ Mute threw one in front and another behind him. With his detonator at hand, Mute waited for a few seconds and pressed the button.

The giant snake fatally wrapping itself around Mt. Lady did not loosen it's tight on the hero. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stay consciousness without any air and with the venomous fangs pierced through her shoulder. The giant woman felt enormous amounts of relieve as the snake suddenly split into three different pieces. With a literal river of blood landing on the streets, Mute crashed onto the ground and shattered both of his legs. This wouldn't've happened if the snake's toughness was still affecting him.

Bo: **"Damn that venom stings! Better squash an ant quick, before we die."**

Mute dispensed another ant from the farm and crushed it in his hand. His body instantly mended and healed itself. He watched Mt. Lady quickly shrink into her original form and collapse onto the floor.

Pockets: **"Take 'er money!"**

Peacemaker: **"Wow…"**

Sabo: **"We're not doing that."**

Sweetmeat: **"I agree with Sabo. Kill her and eat her flesh instead."**

Canta: **"What are you doing, Mute? Save her!"**

 _But she… she's a…_

Canta: **"Suck it up! She's not even conscious! She can't hurt you!"**

The silent man took a step forward an another two back as he kept being reminded in his head that this person is a woman.

Canta: **"What kind of hero are you?!"**

 _S-Shut up!_

Mute quickly ran over to Mt. Lady's side and reached into his jacket to dispense an ant. However, when he did do this nothing came out. Mute investigated his jacket further and had realized that a big portion of the farm had completely broken. He turned behind him to see if any ants had fallen near him but quickly began panicking as he realized that all of the ants had literally drowned in the blood of the snake.

 _I can't do anything!_

Bo: **"What?! There's gotta be at least one insect around here!"**

Sabo: **"There are none, unfortunately. I'm afraid… this woman is going to perish here."**

Ivry: **"This is what happens when you play hero."**

Pockets: **"The dead don't need the money they carry…"**

 _I've got it._

All the voices in his head went silent as Mute unhesitantly reached for his shotgun and stuck the barrel underneath his chin. He then placed his left hand on Takeyama's belly and focused his life energy on hers. The inside of Mute's helmet suddenly become colored crimson red as brain matter, flesh, bones, and blood stuck itself on the inside. His body slowly fell on the side, but in front of him Takeyama suddenly opened her eyes and slowly got up. She put her hand over her mouth and nose upon seeing the mass amount of gore all over the road. She had to fight the urge to throw up.

…

" **This… is awful…"** A policeman said as he pinched his nose and slowly made his way over to the scene of the event. With police tap in his right hand he let go of his nose and then began placing long stripes of the tape all around the body of the snake and of Mute's. Mt. Lady stood to the side, being questioned by another officer. Multiple ambulances began to let out it's high-pitched siren as it carried away injured civilians. **"We got it! I've seen footage."** A different lawman came out a building and handed it over to the officer that seemed to be leading the other two.

…

The sound of triumphant music played in the background as a logo for a popular nationwide news organization appeared with the words: "BREAKING NEWS" sliding in from the right. The anchors introduced themselves and began talking about the incident with the giant snake. **"...that's right, just hours ago, a giant snake randomly attacking residents near a pet store. The pro hero Mt. Lady was seen on sight by many civilians but was unable to stop it's rampage. But as death's narrow jaws came closing in on her the snake miraculously burst open and from it the new hero known as Mute fell from it, effectively stopping it's rampage."** Footage from the fight played next to the talking caster as he said this. The other news reporter then began to finish the rest of the story. **"But that's not all, With Mt. Lady heavily poisoned with little time left to save her the man placed his weapon underneath his head and then his hand on her abdomen. He pulls the trigger and commits suicide. Moments later, the pro hero suddenly wakes up, her wounds and venom apparently gone. This…"**

Mute finished cleaning the inside of his helmet with soap and water. He turned it around and let the remaining amount of water drop inside of the the reddened bathtub. He looked at his slightly scratched helmet and recalled the fight he had inside his head. The adrenaline rush he experienced during that is something he wished he could experience almost all the time, it never got old. After making his way downstairs to get back onto his motorcycle. As soon as he stepped outside a long distance away he saw news reporter suddenly begin yelling outside of U.A's entrance that led to multiple buildings. He went over to his motorcycle and turned it on. **"I don't think you're going anywhere with them out there."** Togata said from behind Mute as he gave Eri a piggyback ride. Mute's back suddenly tensed up and one of the being's came out.

Peacemaker: **"Are you sure? Maybe U.A. can clear them somehow?"**

Lemillion shook his head over and over until Eri placed her tiny hands on his temple to make him stop. **"If we used force to move them, then it'd make us look bad. Sorry to say, but I think you're going to have to wait a while for them to give up and go somewhere else."** Mute turned to look at the reporters who all kept yelling for him to go over and answer some questions for him. He is bored…

 _I got nothing better to do. Maybe, they'll go away if I answer some questions._

Much to Togata's and Eri's surprise the Mute man left his motorcycle and started heading to the reporters who all scrambled trying to get to the front. As soon as he came within talking distance he was bombarded with questions. They all kept shouting his name and shoved mics almost against his helm as they did this. Mute calmly pointed above himself and towards Peacemaker.

Peacemaker: **"Everyone! Direct your questions towards Mute and I will answer them for him."**

" **The incident with the giant snake, the footage shows you fully healing Mt. Lady after taking your own life, yet here you stand alive can you please explain why that is?"**

Peacemaker: **"Well one of our quirks lets us heal others after taking the life of anything considered alive, which includes me as well. Another one lets us accumulate more years towards our life depending on how much the other living thing had left before we killed it. When I die, I lose a hundred years of my life. Which is why I'm still standing here."**

" **How many years do you have gathered at the moment?"**

Peacemaker: **"Truthfully, we don't exactly know, but it has to be a lot and that's because - Whether we realize it or not - humans kill things frequently accident. Take insects, for example, the ants we step on accident or the cockroach in your kitchen you kill."**

" **You mentioned you have multiple quirks. This is awfully reminiscent of the villain known as All For One. Do you know one another?"**

Peacemaker: **"Our paths did cross. That was a very long time ago. But make no mistake, we hate that man. That villain is the reason why he can't speak… We'd rather not discuss it anymore."** The entity pointed at Mute who leaned his head back to show the scar located on his neck.

" **There's been rumors that you came from America because you're wanted a man over there. Is this true?"** A man in a hoodie shoved a microphone in front of Mute's face.

 _That voice… is that…?!_

(In Mute's head) Bo: **"Fuckin' Rocco."**

Peacemaker: **"...Yes."**

" **Why is that?"** Mute's nemesis asked as he put the mic closer to him.

Peacemaker: **"...Because we wanted to save people. I-I think we're done answering questions."**

The reporters all started asking questions at once trying to get some more out of Mute, though the more experienced ones left almost as soon as he did, knowing he wouldn't be back to answer anything else.

" **Soooo…"** Togata placed Eri down. **"Wanna hang out with us?"**


	16. A Friend For Mute

" **Rocco… that name sounds familiar but it could simply be an alias. Could you describe the way he looks? I'll have a-"** Mute shook his head and pulled out a sheet of paper from out of nowhere.

Sabo: **"No. We can draw him ourselves."**

About twenty minutes later, the speechless man put down his led pencil and approached Tsukauchi. The man wearing an overcoat looked over the drawing and almost immediately shook his head upon seeing it. **"Sorry, but I've never seen this guy before in my life. And since we don't have a name I'm afraid there isn't much I can do. I have my hands full with other things as is."** Mute withdrew the piece of paper and folded it up back into one of his pockets.

Sabo: **"Well… thank you anyways. We'll be off now."**

...

" **I dunno. I just feel like you need an actual hero costume. Something that sticks out y'know? Everything you wear is so gloomy."** Ashido said as she sat upside on the couch brainstorming ideas for an actual hero outfit for Mute. **"I think darkness suits him well."** Tayama claimed with his arms crossed in his usual cool pose. **"I agree with Tayama. He looks okay to me. "**

" **But that's because you like the Rocker look! Mute, you should use bright colors, like pink, purple, yellow, teal…"** Uraraka kept on listing colors she believed would make Mute stand out. Mute inched away from the girls and looked down at himself but gave no indication of whether he was satisfied or not with what he currently wore. _I guess a redesign wouldn't be so bad._

" **He should go shopping then."** Asui recommended. Ashido happily gasped and got into a proper sitting position. **"We should all go with you!"** Hagakure got up from the couch and said: **"Yeah! That sounds like fun!"** Mineta then let out a laugh. **"There's no way Mute would want to hang out with you guys! Did you forget he's terrified of you?" "Mineta's right."** Eraserhead seemingly out of nowhere appeared in his pajamas since it was still in the morning. **"Which is why we're going to get rid of it. Starting today, I'm going to surround you with women** **all day until you get over it."**

 _HUH?!_

Moses: **"Hehe… can't wait to see this."**

" **After hearing about the fight with the giant snake, Nezu is concerned that when it comes to fighting female villains or teaming up with ones is going to be a huge problem. So he went to me looking for help."** Aizawa suddenly smiled like he always did when putting someone under a strenuous task.

" **We start today, right now."** Eraserhead turned to look at all of the females in Class 1-A. **"I'm going to need your help."**

…

" **YOU LUCKY BASTARD!"** Mineta screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched a panicky and trembling Mute become chained to a sadistic looking Midnight. **"Watching you shake in front of me makes my heart throb. We're going to have such a good time TOGETHER."** Aizawa sighed as took a couple steps back and said: **"Don't go easy on him."** Mute nearly fainted as Midnight placed her hand on his shoulder and made sure to get closer to him. **"Come on now, you're spending the rest of the day with me."**

 **DAY BEFORE**

A man wearing a crocodile mask, a unzipped green puffy bomber jacket, white t-shirt, black leather gloves, dark baggy pants and work boots shattered a man's kneecaps with his bloodied metal baseball bat. Taking a squatting position he looked down at the man helplessly laying on the floor. **"** **Miloš** **, you asshole…"** the man rolled on the floor in pain trying to ignore what his attacker just did. The man with the surname "Milutinovic" raised his bat and shattered the other kneecap, causing the man to yell in pain. **"Why you call me that, debil?"** The man's higher pitched happy voice came forth from the mask that covered his entire head. **"Do you not have better insults?"** The crocodile mask eyes slowly starting coming to life, it then started moving on its own as if it was alive. It's size suddenly enlarged and the jaw came wide open towards the man on the floor. Before he could even scream his skull took the form of a pancake. With blood leaking out of it's jaw the crocodile kept biting down over and over until it could swallow the head. **"Good crocodile!"** Miloš patted the animal atop of its head earning a content sound from the deadly beast. The mask returned to normal and the obscured man stood up. **"That was not so difficult."** Miloš turned around and started carefully maneuvering throughout a rundown building with more than ten dead bodies with guns lying next to them. He dropped his baseball bat and started making his way outside of the building. He looked down at the photo of his last target. **"He does not look so tough."**

…

" **Um…"** Yagi looked at the passed out Mute being dragged by Midnight. **"How can I enjoy myself if he keeps passing out?"** All-Might kept looking on and asked: **"Why do you have Mute chained up to you?"** Midnight found a chair, sat down, and let out a sigh. **"This was supposed to help get rid of Mute's fear. But everytime he looks at me he just passes out again."** Everyone else in the office turned to their left after they heard the door open and close. Aizawa and Nezu walk into the room and start approaching Midnight. **"I get what you were going for, but a phobia isn't so easily destroyed. Especially, when a person keeps passing out!"** The strange mammal let out a playful laugh. **"I apologize, I'll make sure to do proper research next time."** Midnight wore a curious look on her face as she looked at the two. **"We'll be taking Mute for now. Thanks for the help."** Nezu said as he pulled out a key and put it into the chain's keyhole. Mute flopped to the ground at an awkward position. **"I know that-"**

The alarms located in every single U.A. building went suddenly went off, waking up those who were asleep and alerting those who were still up. The room in the office suddenly burst open as a man wearing a rhinoceros mask came through. Eraserhead immediately looked at the intruder in an attempt to get rid of his quirk, but it didn't work. The mask the man wore somehow instantly reformed and changed into a cheetah mask instead. Before anyone could react Miloš picked up Mute's unconscious body and started hauling ass out of U.A. Aizawa tried using his fibers to try and grasp the man but was too late as Miloš' fled through the same hole he had created. He leaped out and landed on the grass with Mute on his shoulders. He switched masks on the fly again and this time it transformed into a flea. He took a stance for a second and then leaped insanely high into the air creating a strong gust of wind that knocked some of the heroes over. **"What the hell just happened?!"** Eraserhead growled at his failure to protect someone. **"Damn it. All I did was stand by…!"** Toshinori clenched his fists an anger, experiencing what it was like to be a bystander. **"That speed was unreal… I couldn't even react."** Midnight said.

" **BLYAT!"** Someone yelled at the top of their lungs. The same man that had kidnapped Mute came crashing down onto the ground, creating a huge crater in the process. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes to look at the giant woman who gently held Mute in her right hand. **"Mt. Lady!?"** She opened her palm to reveal the still unconscious man. **"Lucky for us you just happened to be nearby."** Nezu said walking closer to the towering woman. **"What are you doing so close to U.A.?"** Midnight passively-aggressively asked her. **"I never thanked Mute for saving me I owe him at the very least some thanks…"** She put Mute faceup on the ground **"But maybe this makes us a little bit more even."** Eraserhead walked up to the Slavic man and lifted him up the ground and tried removing the mask only to find it was very much attached to this man. **"AAGH! Pizda! That hurts!"** Aizawa stopped trying to take it off but still restrained the man with his bandage-like scarf. **"You better tell us who you are and why you kidnapped Mute, otherwise I'll rip that mask off."**

" **Nononono! Do not do that! I tell you!"** Eraserhead put him closer and then said: **"Then talk! "My name is Miloš! I was sent here by a hero to kidnap Mute and put him in abandoned warehouse. And do not ask me who because I do not know."** Nezu walked up to the restrained man and inspected his mask. **"Does your quirk have something to do with these masks?"** Miloš looked down at the mouse and said: **"Oh, hey! I know someone that looks just like you! But it was back in Russia, and we haven't talked in a while. Ah, but I'm sure he'd be glad to see me."** The principal stared back at the man and then asked: **"Did they look like me by any chance?"** The Slav answered: **"Yes, very much so. I give you phone number later if you let me go, yes?"**

" **Only on one condition."** Nezu raised one of his fingers - er pads? Paw? Whatever. **"You have to earn the money to repair that yourself."** The mammal motioned towards the hole he had created in the office. **"Hold on a minute!"** Present Mic finally said something. **"Who's this hero that sent you after Mute?"** Miloš half-shrugged. **"He called himself Rocco. Said silent man was bad guy and I needed to kidnap him."** Nezu shook his head and frowned. **"That 'hero' is actually a villain."** Present Mic butted in. **"He's been after Mute for quite a while now, a bit too long, at this point it's basically become stalking."** Miloš looked at the ground and mumbled. **"Ah, yob tvoyu mat… okay, fine. I will help. But also, I want to find this 'Rocco' you talk about."** Nezu put back on his usual smile. **"Great, you can get started right now. I expect to see some progress in the morning."**

" **Yes, of course. Let me speak to silent man after he wakes up from hangover."** Eraserhead, with the help of present mic, picked Mute and started dragging him back to his room with Class 1-A who no doubt had plenty of questions as to what was happening.


	17. Another Friend For Mute (At The End Tho)

" **You lied to me."** Miloš said as he found himself hanging upside down in his temporary prison secretly located somewhere within U.A. **"Well of course we did. You did try to kidnap a hero and then caused massive property damage."** Nezu, with Hound Dog, Ectoplasm, and Tsukauchi by his side, approached the masked man who kept swinging in circles on the chain he was being held on. **"Why are they here?"** Miloš asked still spinning. **"The only person you should be concerned about at the moment is the detective here."** Tsukauchi removed his hat and walked up to Miloš. **"I'm here to make sure you don't lie to us."**

...

" **How's** **he doing?** **"** Rocco said as he ate from his plate and looked at a live television screen broadcasting the masked man's point of view. **"Captured."** A man wearing a hoodie backwards along with the hood up said. **"Perfect!"** Rocco spun in his chair. **"I really wanna see him come out. So lets…"** Rocco reached into his coat and held a small device in his hands with a strange tiny square shaped button. **"Boop."** He imitated the sound his object made and turned back to the monitor.

…

" **Tchevo Blyat?!"** Miloš yelled as a tiny drone suddenly shot out of his mask and started making its way out of the building. **"What is that?"** The detective asked him with his quirk at the ready to make sure he didn't lie. **"I do not know! Really!"** Ectoplasm immediately started creating clones to increase the chance of him catching it. It maneuvered the air expertly throughout the building avoiding swipes and attacks from the two heroes trying to catch it.

…

Rocco held what looked similar to a joystick controller and with his tongue out in focus moved the pole around on his rested palm. **"Whoa! That guy with the creepy ass face is quick!"** The man next to him said nothing. **"I'm betting Mute is with the student's right now. It is morning after all."**

…

" **I've never heard of this Rocco guy."** Bakugo clenched his fists. **"But if he ever shows his ugly mug here I'll kill him!"** One of Mute's entities popped out from his tensed up back. **"Could he possibly be a new member for the League of Villains?"** Yaoyorozu speculated.

Bo: **"No. This guy's been following us for a long time. And frankly, it's pissing me off. We aren't WE hunting him down?"**

Sabo: **"Rocco stages underground fights, but unlike the others, he kidnaps people and forces them to fight. Killing is allowed as well."**

Bo: **"Right. That's how we met Koda."**

Koda pressed his fingers together at the sudden attention he had gotten from his class. **"Wait! You were abducted, Koda?! When did this happen?!"** Jiro asked him.

Bo: **"A long time ago. It was supposed to be a secret, but since then Rocco's been a lot more hostile lately by sending his own lackey's it's going to spill at some point. Might as well get it over with."**

" **What's that noise?"** Jiro suddenly asked aloud, her ears picking up something the others couldn't yet hear. **"I don't hear anything."** Sero answered her. **"It's kinda like… a hummingbird."** The sound of a door slowly creaking open followed by hollowing noises and taps on the floor drew the attention of the class. **"Steer clear of that thing! We don't know what it does!"** Ectoplasm yelled at his students.

…

" **There you are, killer. Boop!"**

…

Before Mute could react, the drone shot something out from itself and penetrated Mute's throat near his scar. Almost immediately as it did, the silent man's entities all dissipated and he began trembling, falling to the floor. **"It shot Mute with something!"** Todoroki yelled. With its mission complete the drone didn't bother evading anymore and instead let itself be caught and crushed by Hound Dog who let out growls after looking it's destroyed parts. **"He's having a seizure!"** Yaoyorozu ran up to the silent man and rolled him to his side. With the rest of them standing by Koda rushed for a pillow on one of the couches and put it underneath Mute's helmet. He then proceeded to move anything away from Mute such as the table or any other objects lying on the floor. This lasted for about a minute until he suddenly stopped and remained still. Koda and Yaoyorozu backed off and watched him turn his head left and right. Mute looked down at his hands and then at the people looking at him. An entity burst from Mute's chest, but unlike the others, this once looked entirely warped and misshapen with its vacant slit eyes.

?: **"** _ **Dulce pomum quum abest custos… Et reversus est diaboli. Ego imperium nunc.**_ **"**

The being's body transformed into that of a demonic figure with a large goat's skull and grand horns that curved in a circle and inwards. It used this as a head. It wore a long black robed hoodie. The abyss in the eyes glowed red every time that it talked. The being then absorbed Mute into itself essentially becoming one with him. The being let out a soft heavy breathe as if it had just finished eating.

" **Everyone get back from him!"** Ectoplasm yelled as he got in front of the class and stood his ground along with Hound Dog. They were ready for anything. **"Who are you? What did you do to Mute?"**

?: **"Non sum Mutus et ego non nomen. Tu etiam me intelligere?"**

" **Sorry, but I don't know whatever language you're using."** Ectoplasm said his mouth slightly agape, ready for a fight.

?: **"O. At his omnibus viribus. Quid tibi negare eis uti? Vos stultus. Verumtamen tua eu. Ego plane in potestate."**

A pentagram suddenly appeared on the forehead of the skull accompanied by the red glowing eyes inside of the hollow skull.

?: **"A shame latin is no longer understood by the masses."**

The being very slightly hovered along the ground, the robe hid its feet if it even had any. Ectoplasm visibly changed his posture upon finally being able to comprehend what was being said by this new entity. **"How can you-"**

? **"Omnilingualism. One of MY powers."**

" **What's going on? And where's Mute?"** The teacher questioned the floating intimidating creature in front of him.

?: **"The one you call Mute is Abiit. In aeternum. Gone forever. Ego imperium nunc. I control now."**

" **And AWOOO! Who are *Barks and growls* you exactly?!"**

?: **"Some called me Diabolus. The Devil. Satanas. Satan. Whatever it is you wish to use. It does not matter to me."**

" **So a demon. That's all well and good."** Nezu, with his hands behind him, fearlessly got in front of the two teachers with the same smile he always wore. **"But we'd really like Mute to return."**? cocked his head slightly and from out of his robe he pulled out a puppet with strings attached to parts of body tied to the black literal boney fingers of this being. He began playing with it, forcing the puppet to dramatically wave at everyone.

?: **"…I will do this, but not because of your request. I must for my time is coming to a close. I will slowly become stronger as time passes. Soon, Mute will cease to exist and I will regain full control once again. Vale."**

The room suddenly began shaking and turning pitch black every split second. Multiple screams that belonged to none of the teachers and the students erupted in shrieks and wails as the demon in front of them began laughing, its pentagram and glowing red eyes glowing brightly in the small fractions of darkness. Mute suddenly appeared in the being's place in his original place. He barely managed to land on his feet and stumbled forward. Before anyone could approach him, every single entity except the demonic one burst from his body. Except this time, they had become disfigured, warped, and a lot more corrupt. They all let out screams as they fought with one another as if trying to assert dominance over one another. This went on for a few seconds until Mute let out a strange noise within his helmet as his back tensed up and literally sucked all the souls back into him. With everyone staring at him, he turned around and flopped onto a couch. For the first time ever he was seeking rest.

…

A normal looking man in his plain white t-shirt and blue sweatpants suddenly diverted his attention away from his tv. His mind kept sending signals of danger. An evil had just been released from the world. **"That power…"** A brunette in a bathrobe came down the stairs of the building and towards the man sitting down. **"Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of it."** The man lazily got up from his couch and did a quick stretch, earning a snap from a couple of his bones. **"You're getting old... Maybe you should let someone else…"** The woman reached out for her lover who only looked back at her for a few seconds until saying. **"At least one good thing happens if I die."** He walked past the woman and up the stairs from where she had originated from. **"I'll get to be with you again."** He turned back once more and found the woman gone. He laughed to himself and went to go get ready.

 ** _I_** ** _obviously used a translator for the whole demonic latin thing. Hopefully, it's somewhat accurate._**


	18. I Can't Believe Sakurai Added Ridley

" **Bolshoe spasibo!"** Miloš let out a sigh of relief through his unremovable mask as he was finally let down from the chains and placed on the ground. **"ehm… what** **exactly was that thing that came out from me?"** He patted himself around his head looking for the place the tiny drone had exited from. Eraserhead looked down at the man with a glare. **"So… what now?"**

…

" **Oh."** Was all Miloš could say upon seeing the state Mute was in. Ever since that demon handed control over back to the silent man he'd been almost entirely still these last few hours, unmoving and unwilling to sleep. If someone painted him gray all over, he could pass for a statue. **"I did not think kidnapping him would scar him so. I apologize greatly."** Nezu gave the foreign man a confused and quickly cleared up the situation. **"You're apologizing for the wrong reason. The tiny drone that came out from within your mask, managed to find its way to Mute and then shoot him with a some other variant of Trigger."** Tsukauchi presented the now empty syringe inside of an evidence bag that would most likely be thoroughly analyzed. **"I'll make sure this gets investigated thoroughly. Might even be able to discern where this exactly came from."** He tipped his hat and started making his way out. Eraserhead came back down from the elevator and walked towards the others. **"I've sent the kids back up for the night."** He turned to look at the Slavic man. **"What do we do about him?"** Nezu frowned and thought for a moment, his paws rubbing he would-be chin. **"I'm thinking we should…"**

" **Erm… who is that?"** Miloš asked the two men who didn't even notice a figure standing just opposite to Mute. Eraserhead acted quickly by glaring, activating his quirk and attempting to wrap the man with the fibers almost always located in around his neck. This person turned his head and questioningly turned to them. **"What'd this demon look like?"** The man asked approaching Mute and crouching, getting a closer look at the man underneath the helm. **"How do so many people keep getting into this building?"** Nezu asked no one in particular. **"It doesn't matter how tightly secure this place is. I'll find a way in… though, not physically."** Miloš started walking up to the man and observed the clothing he wore. A custom casually designed black monk robe accompanied with a large silver cross around the neck. The gloves he wore had a cross designed but with the other half missing. If he were to put them side by side they'd form the entire thing. **"How do you know about demon?"** He asked. The religious man looked up at Miloš and then said: **"I was watching my favorite TV show and then sensed something strong make its presence known. Luckily for me, it was right here in Japan. I hate going overseas."**

" **Seriously though. What did this demon look like?"** Miloš answered him. **"Big goat head. Black robes, weird drawing on its skull. He called himself Satan at one point."** The man still crouching suddenly turned his head and with his brows furrowed said: **"Are you sure that's what he said?"** Miloš nodded. **"Shit. Did he call himself Lucifer too?"** Miloš thought about it for a moment, just as he was about to say something, Nezu interrupted. **"Who exactly are you anyway?"** The man who would soon reveal himself as Adriel Matthews. **"My name's Adriel. Or you could call me Mat. Whatever works for you. AND before you ask, I'm an exorcist. A damned good one. Your guy here's been infiltrated by an extremely powerful demon. At the moment..."** He started inspecting Mute's body. **"I'm trying to find a way in, but this demon or "Oni" as you say in Japan, is not making this easy. So many seals… did he know I was coming?"** Miloš tried to speak again, about to ask a question, but was stopped by Adriel who said: **"I'm not physically here right now in case you're wondering. It's astral projection. I'm very far right now, but I have to check this guy's condition."** Mat after heavy inspecting, very carefully attempted to touch Mute, but was literally flipped backwards and landed face first on the floor after a transparent force angrily did this. **"Damn it."** He said, the floor muffling his voice. He started getting up and then looked at the three people looking at him. **"Okay. Astral Projection isn't going to work. I'll need to be here physically. Um… you… the mouse-mammal dude."** Nezu's ears perked up. **"Let the staff here know about me. I'll be showing up here tomorrow come early morning. If your guy here starts acting weird, throw some crosses at him and pray."**

" **Hey hold on a minute I never said-"** Nezu stopped himself after the man suddenly dissipated into a mist. He let out a sigh and looked at Mute. **"I can stay up all night and watch him. Is least I can do. This is my fault."** Eraserhead turned to Miloš. **"Sounds good."** He briskly turned around and started heading elsewhere to get some shuteye. **"Thanks, erm…"** Nezu searched for a name. **"Milo."**

" **Is Miloš."**

" **Right."** Was all Nezu responded with as he exited the building. Miloš' masked changed shape, warping itself to resemble a crab. **"Torpor time."**

…

Jiro removed her earphone jack from the floor and turned to look at the rest of Class 1-A. **"Well?"** Hagakure, the one closest one to Jiro, asked. **"That's it. They stopped talking, the last thing I heard was…"** Jiro stopped for a second and began concentrating on her voice. **"Torpor time."** She nearly perfected the man's Slavic accent and higher pitched voice. **"HRMMM! HRRR!"** Mineta stayed tied up under some rope Yaoyorozu had created for to tie him up since he refused to stop peeping around Jiro's room and her belongings. The reason they were there was because it was nearly right above the main living room downstairs. **"There's has to be some way we can help!"** Midoriya nearly yelled. Koda looked at him and nodded his head rapidly in agreement. **"I'm not so sure we can."** Shoto said getting up from Jiro's bed an action that earned a **"Lucky…"** mumble from the other girls. **"But what can we do? We know nothing about demons, spirits, or anything like that."** Ojiro looked around himself and at his classmates. **"What about Tokoyami?"** Shoji asked aloud as he looked at the quiet teenager who simply wore a confused expression. **"Oh yeah! You're all about the "eternal darkness" stuff. You know anything about this?"**

Tokoyami scoffed and pretended to be offended. **"Okay, yeah, but only a little bit."** Almost all of Class 1-A perked up as he began speaking. **"Obviously, they're mythical monsters, but in all honesty, I never quite believed in them until now. It's accepted that they're here to deprive you of joy, influence, and reward that comes with human society. Inhuman nature in a sense, they're here to simply inflict pain and misery. Those with a weak mental state or are emotionally imbalanced, tend to become prime targets since it is much easier to invade them."** Shoto crossed his arms. **"Doesn't surprise me then."** He continued: **"The story that creepy clown told us about Mute explains why he was so easily affected."** Midoriya looked at Shot for a split second realising that he too could've been infiltrated by a demon as well due to his harsh upbringing. In fact, he, Shoto, and Bakugo would've been prey for the evil spirit as well. Their emotions tended to be the most extreme. Could it be that…? **"You should all be sleeping right now."** Everyone suddenly froze as they recognized that stern, empathic voice. They all turned around and looked at a not-so-happy Eraserhead.

…

Miloš looked up as he heard heavy thumping and muffled yells coming from atop. He then proceeded to finish making a sandwich with plenty of mayonnaise. **"Wonder if they have any video games here…"**


	19. Getting Rid Of Them

A horde of beautiful, young naked and demonic woman all attempted to stay uncomfortably close to the silent man who heavily protested against these actions as his legs trembled in terror. **"Heehee… what's the matter, sweetie? Are you afraid?"** Mute recoiled at the random woman's touch and decided that he should he flee now. **"Give in… you know you like it…"** Another demoness whispered near where his ear would be if he wasn't wearing his helmet. She seized hold of his right arm and refused to let go, being able to surprisingly overwhelm Mute by dragging him down towards her on the ground. She was the first, but not the last, to embosom the man who lacked the power to speak. So instead, he let out huffs of air and started pushing these succubi off of him in whatever this crimson stained dimension is. Everytime kicked his feet against the ground to flee these same women would always appear. He wanted out NOW. He couldn't handle this. Is this punishment? Some sort of Karma? _This won't change me._ Mute furrowed his brow and grit his teeth as he kept on sprinting away from the danger. _They deserved it. I'll always believe that._

…

" **How do you not have cheese? Bah! I make it anyway!"** Miloš closed the fridge and walked past Lunch-Rush simply ignored him and continued serving food to the hungry students at U.A. **"Cyka! Where are the- oh… never mind!"** The Slavic man reached for the three eggs and cracked them into a bowl. **"You Japanese people wouldn't know the FINEST cooking of true Slavs if it hit your taste buds! Watch as a master makes the best dish ever tasted!" "Blegh… what is this?"** Miloš suddenly collapsed onto the floor as he heard the displeasure come from each and every student in the lunchroom who had unfortunately decided to taste his dish. He began comedically sobbing underneath his mask as he shamefully crawled his way back into the kitchen. **"Babushka… why do they not like it?"** His legs refusing to gain back any energy. **"I don't know about you…"** Yaoyorozu took another bite. **"But this is delicious."** Aoyama looked at her and said: **"Oui! A platter as delectable as this-"** Ashido leaned forward and blocked everyone else's view of the flamboyant student. **"Is actually really good! I like it too!"** Miloš began happily weeping as he overheard the conversation. His legs gaining back their strength. **"Even in death, your cooking brings smiles to young people's faces!"**

…

Adriel Matthews took another look at Mute. He opened the lid of his varied fruit cup and started picking up single pieces of the produce such as sliced strawberries, bananas, mango, and pineapple. With a perplexed look on his face, he kept mindlessly staring at Mute while snacking. To anyone else but him - he appeared to not be taking his job very seriously. **"Okay, so-"** With food still in his mouth he turned to Eraserhead. **"I need someone who's really close to Mute. A best friend, lover, mom, dad, brother, sister - something."** Aizawa shook his head. **"Good luck with that. He doesn't tend to be very social."** Matthews made a sound annoyance jumbled with curiosity. **"Great. So he only has the first two of Maslow's Hierarchy Needs."** Aizawa's eyes widened slightly at the mention of this Maslow fellow. **"What exactly is that?"** Adriel turned to him, shut the lid on his fruit cup and set it down on the table. He raised his index finger and showed it to the teacher **"There are plenty of needs. I'll go through the first two and the third he lacks. First is Energy. Basically things needed for the body to survive. Like, food, water, and all the other stuff."** He raised his second finger. **"Second is freedom. Expressing who you are is the least you need to function around others."** He raised his third finger. **"Belongingness. When trying to reach his mind, I noticed that he prefers to go on his own. He feels like he doesn't belong at U.A. or with any of the groups and/or people located within him."** Adriel undid the lid again and started casually chewing on his fruit. **"All because of his mama."** He raised the cup higher into the air and dumped it's remaining contents into his mouth. He chewed for a good thirty seconds before swallowing and saying: **"At least that's what I've seen. My quirk can't see too deep into the thoughts of others. Just "spiritual" feelings."**

" _ **That's right. According to what's been scoured online, this man's been exorcist for a decade and counting."**_ Aizawa thought as the man threw away his now empty fruit cup into a trash can and started walking up to Mute. _**"He does it all for free and helps those experiencing anything considered "supernatural". He's a hero, but one who specializes in helping those who need mental aid. I'm surprised at how organized and scattered they are around the world."**_ Matthews started clearing the table in front of the couches and any other items on top of it. **"I'm about to get serious. Things are about to get sent flying."** Miloš kneeled in front of Mute, leaned his head forward, closed his eyes, and then began muttering, his hands making strange motions until finally putting his hands on the silent's man head. Miloš suddenly burst through the door with a container of refrigerated pierogi in his hands. **"Is motorcycle man feeling better?"** There was a moment of total silence until a bright blue force sent objects not nailed onto the ground flying into the ceiling, the heavier objects created cracks on the ground. Aizawa covered his face his body fighting against the powerful wind. Miloš let out a shriek as he watched his food soar towards the ceiling and spill its contents. **"Opa!"** He said as the force died down. Eraserhead looked up and found plenty of things stuck into the ceiling. **"He's in."**

…

Adriel opened his eyes and found himself in a dirty, brownish-red dimension inside of Mute's head. His first step produced a sloshing noise created by whatever this muddy substance was. **"Oh, crap. It's worse than I thought."** Mat squinted and furrowed his brow as he began looking ahead of himself. He saw a whole group of succubi ganging up on a very familiar man.

?: **"Begone "exorcist"."**

Mat calmly stopped and slowly began turning his head. His right foot slightly moved as his eyes met the one attempting to take over Mute. **"Tell me who you are."**? floated aimlessly in the background. His body turned itself upside down but the robes it wore didn't bend to the rules of gravity. **"Die inside this vessel."** The demon ordered him as it suddenly disappeared. Matthew sighed and turned back around with just one single thought in his mind. _ **"Why didn't he attack me?"**_

…

Mute was about to go into some form of cardiac arrest. He clutched at himself, near where his heart was located on his body. A Flight-Or-Fight response combined with an intense amount of fear is definitely something he did not want to go through. He turned to see if his pursuers were still following him. Surprisingly, they weren't. White energy in the shape of a cross miraculously eliminated a few of the females chasing and trying to kill him. After witnessing the deaths of their comrades the succubi let out ear-piercing shrieks of fury. Their forms changed almost instantly to that of horned, disgusting beasts that charged at Adriel. The man holding the giant cross began focusing and swinging it forwards at strange angles. Some of the energy simply destroyed the enemies. Others would wrap themselves around their targets and explode in a blaze of glory. Not a single one of them stood a chance against his overwhelming power. With his hand still feeling his crazy heart rate, the silent man began making his way over towards his savior until he began to feel himself sinking.

?: **"At last!"**

Mute reacted too late as the demon inhabiting his body came from above and landed right on top of the speechless one. Both of them quickly sunk into the whatever the ground was made of. Adriel's legs raised themselves off the floor as he suddenly began levitating. He previously didn't need to use this but this entity was fast. He needed to reach them before he was left behind. With his teeth gnawing at the inside of his cheeks in focus he reached the spot both beings had sunk into and jumped into it. _**"Is he...?"**_


End file.
